A New Face
by emoKj
Summary: What happens when a blonde and black haired goth guy named Claude gets hungry one night but then finds something he can't pass up?
1. Chapter 1

"Man I'm tired"I said to my friends as we walked to the parking lot. Wes, Pyro, and Spike laughed at my comment.

"Ah your very first rave might be your last"Spike said and I chuckled at her. Spike was your typical punk rebel. Her blonde hair dyed with pink streaks. We called her Spike because she loved spikes, like bracelets, jackets, even shoes if they had them.

"Nah I can rave with the best of em"I said and they howled in laughter.

"You're childish"Wes said and I hit him. Wes was a bunch of stuff all mixed in one package. He was a emo, but not a cutter, mix in rocker and throw in a little pyro, or fire lover and you got what makes Wes, Wes.

"I swear Spencer you're such a prep sometimes"Pyro said and I scoffed. Pyro was your average guy black hair, pale brown eyes, but the only thing is he has a really big thing with fire. His dad does pyrotechnics for a local band, and he helps a lot, that's where his name Pyro comes from.

"You wish"I said and he gave me a weird look.

"Why would I wish for you to be a prep?"Pyro asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know mabe you secretly like preps"I joked and he laughed.

"Please, if I liked preps I'd be a jock"Pyro joked the we all broke out into a bark of laughter. We all walked out of the clearing then made our way back down town. We stopped at Hot Topic while Pyro and Wes grabbed some plugs, I presonally rather my guys with studdz, plugs freak me out. Spike grabbed some hair dye and belts. They paid and we left the store then started walking down the strip again. We passed a lot of prep stores too many to count actually. There aren't that many stores that sale what we're into, aka the opposite of the color pink. We decided to part ways at around two a.m. when we all got tired of each other. I was walking home just strolling watching the moon and the stars. After ten minutes of watching the stars then I passed this really sexy guy. I stopped and bit my bottom lip. He stopped and winked at me then smirked. He took a few steps closer to me smiled. He had blonde hair with natural black streaks, a silver hoop lip ring, two studdz in his ears, and an amazing body.

"You smell delicious"he said and I smiled at him. He scanned my body and I laughed.

"You look delicious"I said and he laughed. He stepped closer again to close the gap between us.

"What's your name?"He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know what's yours?"I asked and he laughed.

"Claude and yours is?"Claude asked and I raised an eye brow at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really don't know"I said and he grasped my jaw.

"You have a pretty face but you are kinda stupid. I mean, walking around at such a late hour, do you want someone like me to assult you?"Claude asked and I scoffed.

"You wish you could asult me"I said and grabbed his hand. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind his back.

"Happy with yourself, are you?"Claude asked and I laughed.

"Alittle mabe"I said and he chuckled a sinister, evil chuckle. He grasped my wrist and did the same I did to him, but in reverse.

"Okay let me go I have to go home"I said and he chuckle that evil chuckle again. My back was to him and he pulled me into an alley.

"This isn't funny"I said and he laughed.

"Who said I was trying to be funny?"Claude said and I scoffed.

"I'm serious Claude, I'll scream rape"I said and he chuckled again.

"Scream I'll be done before someone comes"Claude said and I kicked him down below. He fell to the ground and held, umm, his below part.

"Don't fuck with me okay, guy"I said and he stood as if I hadn't even touched him. I grabbed my mace out of my purse and sprayed him. He didn't even flinch. He actually came closer to me. He grabbed my arms then tossed me into the side of a dupster. I hit it full force with my side. I heard a crack, then fell to the ground trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of me. He came closer to me and stared at me for the longest time. I whimpered but couldn't find the air to scream. He looked at my neck then turned away as if he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Leave now!"Claude said and I stood up. What I saw almost paralyzed me, he had fangs that were _not_ there before.

"What the hell are you?"I said but ran out of the alley I had this huge pain in my side where I hit the dumpster. I ran into the street. I ran until I was down the block from my house. I stopped and caught my breath then I turned the corner and there was Claude stading under the street light. I gulped then kept walking, I mean now if I screamed rape someone would hear me. I passed him and he grinned at me, his lip ring gleaming in the light, as if it was a star. I quicken my pace but he stayed there as if he had given up. I pulled my key off of my neck and walked up the stared to my house. I stepped on the first step and felt a gust of wind, and a hand on my shoulder. I turned aroud as quick as I could and saw Claude standing face to face with me.

"What the hell do you want?"I asked in a shaken voice. He stared at me with his dark brown eyes and chuckled.

"Something that runs through you every second of every day"Claude said and I stared at him in fear. I was about to scream when he pressed his hand over my mouth, but I screamed anyway. He stared into my eyes in disbelief and sorrow.

"Will you stop screaming?"Claude asked and I nodded. He took his hand away from my mouth and sighed. I looked at him for a while then screamed again, but he his hand clamped down on my mouth again.

"You said you wouldn't"Claude said and I bit his hand, but he only smiled.

"What are you doing?"Claude chuckled and I sighed.

"i hef yer"I said in a muffled voice but he seemed to understand because he sighed in disbelief. A light inside my house went off and Claude let me go.

I sighed and unlocked my door then locked it and ran to my room. I sighed in relief then looked in my mirror in disbelief. I pulled my clothes off as I pulled my shirt off I saw a huge bruise on my side, the same side that hit the dumpster. I ignored it but went to the bathroom and grabbed some pain relievers then grabbed my pajamas, or a white v-neck and a pair of blue basketball shorts. I took all of my ear rings out of my ears and relaxed in my bed. I couldn't sleep, in fear that Claude would just open my window and attack me again. I finally fell asleep but it wasn't peaceful, all because of one blonde and black haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since I saw or spoke to Claude. I was still scared he would kill me. I still couldn't sleep that much at the fear he'd attack me at anytime. I found a way to control my anxiety, too. I still had that bruise. I was walking funny one day and my mom took me to the doctor who said that I had bruise my ribbs and it would go away in a month or two. He ended up giving me some pain meds and sending me home. On the way home my mom eyed me suspiciously.

"So how'd you bruise your ribs?"my mom asked and I looked wide eyed. I quickly caught myself and thought of a lie before she became anymore suspicious.

"I was sparing with Steve and I forgot to keep up my block"I giggled and so did she.

"Well you better be careful next time or he might knock you out"my mom said and we pulled into our driveway. I took my meds then went in my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I smelt blueberry muffins and eggs coming from my kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find my little sister, Stacy, and my little brother, Steve sitting at the table. I walked over and ruffled their hair.

"Hey guys"I yawned and Steve hit me. I rubbed my arm and he smirked, even thought he was only nine he had a good arm.

"Steven Lee stop hitting your sister"my mom said and I smirked at him.

"That's okay mom"I said and she shook her head at us. I hit him back but he didn't even flinch.

"Okay Andy Lee"I said and he smiled.

"So you coming to my match tonight?"Steve asked and I half smiled at him. I had forgotten all about his match and made plans to out to the movies that night.

"You bet"I said and he grinned heavily.

"Oh Spencer one of your teachers called me Friday care to tell me what happened in Chemistry?"my mom asked and I shrugged.

"Billy slapped my ass and I kicked him in his balls"I said blankly. She shook her head but gave me a good job look.

"Why did he slap your ass?"my mom asked and I smiled.

"He said it looked good"I said and she flared her nostrils at me.

"See Stacy mom gets mad when defend our bodies"I joked and my mom sighed.

"You're not in trouble and you do have permission to do that again if someone ever touches you like that again"my mom said and I smiled.

"Thanks but I really don't need a go ahead"I said and walked back into my room then pulled out some clothes. I grabbed a red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, a plain red v-neck and red converse. I grabbed some towels then showered, brushed my teeth, flossed, and brush my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room then got dressed. I put in my black hoops for the first set of holes in my ears. then my small red captive hoops in the second set and my black diamond studd in my cartilage hole. I on my red leather bracelet, and my black spiked bracelet. I finished off with my plain red belt.

After everything was done someone, I'm guessing Steve, knocked on my door. I opened it and he smiled at me. He was dressed in what our family, unofficially, calls our colors, green and black. He had a classic green boxer shorts, black boxing gloves, black shoes with green laces, green helmet with black stripes, and his green boxing bag that had writting all over it in a black marker.

"You ready?"Steve asked and I nodded.

"What time is it?"I asked and he shrugged.

"About two thirty"Steve said and I laughed.

"Come on kid, wait is Stacy coming?"I asked and he shrugged. I sighed and walked to her room then knocked, then opened her door.

"Stace you coming?"I asked and she shrugged.

"I guess"Stacy said and grabbed her Tinkerbell tote bag, which reminded me to get mine.

"Guys go down stairs I'll meet in a few"I said and they nodded then walked down stairs. I grabbed my bag, wallet, lip gloss, and phone then ran down stairs.

"Okay Steve you got everything?"I said and he nodded.

"Your water bottle?"I asked and he nodded. "Your extra clothes," I asked and he nodded. "Your mouth guard?" I asked and he looked for it then ran up to his room and grabbed it then came back down stairs.

"Thanks Spence"Steve said and I nodded. I looked through his bag just to make sure that we hadn't forgotten anything else. Everything was there, then we walked outside and down the street towards the gym. I walked behind Steve and tapped his shoulder.

"What Spence?"Steve asked and I bent over to tell him in his ear.

"If you win I'll take you for ice cream after the match okay"I said and he grinned widly.

"You promise?"Steve asked and I nodded.

"Yep"I said and his grin grew wider.

"As much as we want?"Steve asked and I nodded.

"Yep but only if you win, so no second or third place you gotta be first"I said and he smiled.

"Okay"Steve said and I laughed.

"Stacy we're gonna get ice cream tonight"Steve bragged and I smirked at him.

"Really that's good my sweet tooth's been bugging me lately"Stacy said and I smirked.

"You're a cocky little kid"I told to Steve and he smirked at me. We turned a corner to see something that shocked me so much I stopped dead in my tracks. Steve and Stacy both turned to me and stopped as well. What was he doing here? How did he find me? I gulped and he met my eyes. Steve had grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards my attacker of last night. He grinned at me and I gulped again.

"Spencer I'm gonna be late"Steve said and I snapped out of my transe. I started walking again and Steve grinned again. We walked past Claude who grinned then winked at me. I stared at him with wide eyes and he bared his fangs at me playfully but I was frightened and almost fainted.

"Steve what times does your match start?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Well I think four"Steve said and I checked my phone.

"Then we have about ten minutes"I said and he laughed.

"We're always late anyway"Stacy said and I sighed.

"Yeah I know guys"I said and started to run.

"Come on"I said and they chased after me. Okay I'm an athlete, just like Steve, I don't box but I run everyday, like to school, cause I'm late, home from a rave, like last night, and to boxing gyms. We made it to the gym in a couple of minutes. I grabbed us some Powerades then helped Steve with his equiptment. I was his coach, sort of, I helped him practice and brought him to the gym a lot so I was a kinda his boxing mom.

"You ready big guy"I asked and he nodded. I put in his mouth piece and winked at him.

"Good luck"I said and we touched our hands together. I smiled at him and he nodded then walked to the middle of the ring. I got out of the ring and watched the match. They were both really good boxers. It was up to a tie-breaker round and Steve was having his gloves handed to him then he laid an amazing two piece then an upper cut and the poor kid he was fighting got knocked out. The kid, I think his name was Max Miller, was down ten whole seconds and they called the match, Steve had won. He put his arms in the air and they handed him the trophy. He walked over to me and I squeezed his tiny body into mine.

"You did so good"I said and he smiled widely at me.

"Yeah Steve and you get that huge trophy"Stacy said and hugged our brother.

"So we get ice cream?"Steve asked me in a panting voice.

"Yep"I said and he ran into the changing room. He came out ten seconds later.

"I'm ready"Steve said when he came to meet us.

"That's my little brother"I said and picked him up.

"How come when I win a trophy for my poems you don't treat me like him?"Stacy asked and I felt bad.

"Okay I'm sorry"I said and picked her up and put her on my shoulders.

"Happy?"I said and she smacked me playfully.

"Put me down"Stacy said and I shrugged.

"Okay guys since its late you can only get two scoops okay?"I said and they groaned.

"Four scoops or we tell mom"Stacy said and Steve put his hand over her mouth.

"You went too high"Steve said and I nodded.

"Fine you can get three but that's it"I said and they shrugged then nodded.

"Okay deal"Steve and Stacy said at the same time. If some of you out there wanna know yeah they are twins. We walked inside the ice cream shop there were a lot of people there and Steve tugged on my hand.

"Can we go to the diner?"Steve asked and I shrugged.

"Its all the way around the corner"I joked we turned around then walked there. We got there but unlike the ice cream shop, no one but a couple of families were there. We sat in booth towards the back then a waitress came to us.

"What can I get for you?"she asked and Steve looked at the ice cream menu.

"Spence can I get _whatever_ I want?"Steve asked and I nodded.

"Sure"I said and the waitress popped her gum again.

"I'll have the Mega Choco Mountain"Steve said and I sighed.

"And for you?"she asked Stacy.

"I'll a Banana Spilt"Stacy said and I sighed again.

"And for you?"the waitress asked me.

"Just a chocolate cone"I said and then she wrote it and walked off.

"Guys that's twleve dollars"I said and they shrugged.

"Okay next time you don't any"I joked and they laughed. The waitress brought our ice creams. Steve started taking down his ice cream like a champion.

"I think you should be a competitive eater"I said and he smiled.

"Mabe but then I would be fat"Steve said and finished his ice cream. Stacy was almost finished with hers too and I sat back in my chair. I licked my ice cream and stared at the door. I sighed and wondered where Claude was. Wait why was I thinking about him? I am so mental. I laughed at myself and the waitress came back to the table with the tab and I paid. She gave me my change and walked back to the back.

"Spence you ready?"Steve asked and I nodded. We walked back to our house and to my surprise Claude was standing under the street light next our house.

"Um guys go in the house okay I'll be there in a minute"I said and they nodded then walked into the house.

"Are you stalking me?"I shouted and he smirked his lip ring shinning under the street light.

"I might be"Claude smirked and I clinched my hands into fists.

"You'd better leave me alone before I call the cops"I said and he walked towards me. He took one last stepp and we were nose to nose, almost.

"Don't scream, I just wanna talk"Claude said and I scoffed.

"You know the other night I thought you were sexy"I said and he smirked.

"But now I think you're a rapist or an abusiver"I said and his eyes got wide, full of hurt and sorrow.

"I am sorry about that"Claude said and I scoffed. He was sorry that he almost killed me. "_I was not in any way trying to rape you_"he added and I shook my head.

"Bye Claude"I said and took a step back then walked towards my house. I was five steps from my door when a hand I'm guessing Claude's grabbed mine.

"Spence -"Claude's voice said and I turned around.

"You can never, ever call me that again"I said and he smirked at me. My blood was boiling and he seemed to be happy about it.

"You almost kill me and now you think you can just smooth it over with an I'm sorry"I said and he smirked.

"Do I look happy or like I'm joking"I said and he grabbed my arms. His hands were cold I almost jumped out of my skin. I shook his hands off violently and he pouted.

"I we can't start over can we?"Claude asked and I stared at him with my bitch-if-I-do look. He seemed happy that I didn't say yes.

"That's okay"Claude said and pulled out a giant teddy bear from behind him. I wondered how he got it and I just shrugged at the thought away.

"This is a sorry"Claude said and I fumed. Did he think I could be bribed? I grabbed the bear and threw it at him. He sighed and grabbed my arms gently.

"Do you realized that I could kill you at anytime?"Claude said in a serious tone and I scoffed.

"But you won't"I said in a serious tone.

"Why wouldn't I? You're right here I could take you away and drain you completely"Claude said but I didn't bat an eyelash. I was scared yes but if he knew that I was he could use it againist me.

"Then why don't you?"I asked and he chuckled. He looked into my eyes and brushed my cheek with his ringed hand.

"I can't"Claude whispered softly and I almost didn't hear him. I stepped closer to him.

"Then don't"I said and brushed his cheek with my hand. I stepped towards my door and stepped inside. _"Why did you do that?"_I asked myself.

_Spencer Manner do not like that guy!_ I told myself. I sighed and walked to my room. My light was off and I sighed, I turned on my light to see the same bear Claude tried to give me was sitting on my bed with a note in its lap. I picked it up and read the note.

_I'm beary beary sorry for what I almost did to you. P.S I know this corny but it sounded kind of funny, at least in my head._

_ yours,_

_ Claude Sterling_


	4. Chapter 4

I squeezed the bear in my arms and sighed in content. It smelt him, oh my gosh I am not falling for this guy. I mean, Claude Sterling _is not even human,_ he _is a vampire_. I sighed and flopped on my bed. I snuggled into the bear and sniffled it.

"I am so love struck"I said and groaned. I flipped over and saw a a black bat on my window ceil. I walked over to it and glared at it then closed my curtain. I pulled off my shirt, the bruise was still there, and pants off then put on a random set of clothes on. I pulled my hair down and combed through it. I grabbed my scrunchie and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. I cuddled into the black bear, then I fell asleep, that night I dreamt of Claude. I woke and opened my curtains to see the bat was still there. I walked down stairs and grabbed some orange juice. My mom left a note on the fridge. _I had to work over time this week, be good - mom_

That day was so boring I don't even remeber I did, but I think Steve and I played Monopoly, even though I can't remember who won. I made dinner that night since my mom wouldn't be back until like seven. We had baked chicken, salad, green beans and mashed potatoes. My mom got home at around eight and was so tired that she just went in her room and slept. I wanted to go out tonight but I was afraid that I'd run into Claude. What really freak me out about Claude was his alter egos. One minute he's be all I'm sorry and the next he could give you a bruise the size of California and Texas put together. But which Claude is the real Claude? I sighed at my confusion. Steve tapped my my shoulder and grinned widely at me.

"Yes?"I asked and he grinned even wider.

"There's a guy outside for you"Steve said and I sighed. I stood and walked to the door. I saw Claude standing in the frame of the door. My heart fluttered and I cursed myself mentally.

"Hi"Claude said and I sighed.

"What do you want?"I asked and he pouted.

"I came all this way-"Claude said and I glared at him.

"You were outside my window"I said coldly. He stepped closer to me and I sighed.

"True but I had to walk all the way to the door, and it was torture"Claude said and I sighed. He reached for my hand but I didn't let him have it. I turned my back to him and he sighed. He brushed my hair away from neck and kissed it.

"Stop"I said and he chuckled. His lips were cold and they made my heart flutter. Is it bad that I want him to kiss my lips? God what is he doing to me?

"Claude get the fuck off of me"I said and he withdrew his lips immediately. I pulled my hand back to slap him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Do it I won't blame you"Claude said and I laughed.

"You just don't get it at all do you?"I asked and he sighed. I slid to the ground and pulled out my lighter. No, I do not smoke. I lit it and stuck a bobbie pen its flame. I pulled it out and placed it on my skin. Yeah this how I've been dealing with my anxiety of the last few days.

"Spencer?"Claude said and I pressed the pin in harder.

"You brought me to do this. Instead of being scared all of time I do this"I said and he sighed. He grabbed my hands and kissed my arms. I had scars everywhere I hadn't even noticed. He stared at my arms and grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry, Spencer"Claude said and I ran my hands through my hair. I placed my hand on my forehead and stared the ground. I stood and leaned on the wall. Claude stood then grabbed my hands.

"Let's go talk"Claude said and I sighed.

"Why should I?"I said and he acted as if my words stung his heart.

"Let's go get an ice cream or something please"Claude said as if I owed him something.

"Only if you promise not to turn into crazy Claude"I said and he laughed. He grabbed my hands and I let him. He smiled and we walked down the street to a coffee shop. It was very vacant only about ten people were there.

"So what do you want?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Anything chcoclate"I said and he smiled.

"I'll get the table"I said and he nodded. I picked a pretty dark corner away from the other costumers. Claude decided to get me a hot chocolate. He sat down and avoided eye contact. We finally made eye contact and he sighed. He place his hand on top of mine and sighed again.

"Spencer, I'm sorry"Claude said and I nodded.

"Claude you might have been able to see it by the way I was acting but I was scared, no terrified of you. You threw me at a dumpster, I had to take pain killers every day just to take a needle of the pain away from my side. And on top of all of that I physically hurt myself to keep from spilling my guts"I said and he looked away again. I felt his hand shake on top of mine and I switched our hands, so that mine was on top. I squeezed my fingers in between his and grasped his hand.

"I have a problem"I said and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I gave you the problem"Claude said and I stood. I walked towards him and he looked at me. I held my hand out and he took it. I grasped his hand and we walked back to my house. He stopped me and held my waist.

"Spencer I-"Claude said and I put my finger on his lips. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Claude what's done is done you can't take it back"I said and he sighed.

"But I can try and make it better, can't I?"Claude asked and I shrugged. He placed his hands back on my waist and rubbed my sides. When he grazed the bruise I moved away from him.

"I'm so so sorry"Claude said and I shook my head.

"For touching it or for giving it to me?"I asked and he slid to the step. He placed his head in his hands and I sat next to him. He was so regretting and lothing what he did to me. He was sad and he wanted to be forgiven. I grabbed his face in my hands and stared into his eyes. He had tears on the edges of his eyes.

"Claude I forgive you"I said and kissed his cheek. I stood and walked into my house. I closed the door and walked into the family room. Steve was in his boxing clothes and I smiled at him.

"What's up Andy Lee?"I said and he looked at me.

"I'm going to spare and I wanted you come with me"Steve said and I ruffled his hair.

"Sure I'll be down in a bit"I said and he smiled. I pulled out some of my old boxing shorts and a classic green tank top. I grabbed my green tote, my hand wraps, I still don't know what you call them, and my black and green splatter jacket. We walked outside and saw Claude walking, well strolling, down the street. I tapped Steve's shoulder then bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey let's scare him okay?"I said and Steve nodded. We ran behind making little noise then stopped a couple of feet away to catch our breath.

"Claude!"I shouted and he turned around. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing here?"Claude asked in shock. I stood so he could see my clothes.

"Oh"Claude said and I sighed.

"What's wrong Claude?"Steve asked him then Claude sighed.

"Nothing Steve"Claude said and I was in shock.

"Since when did we get on a first name basis?"I asked and Claude smiled at me.

"Today when he came to our house?"Steve said and I shrugged.

"So Steve, after you do whatever it is you're doing, would you like to go to the arcade?"Claude asked Steve and I shook my head.

"Yes, Spence can we please?"Steve asked me and I sighed.

"Sure"I said and we walked to the gym. I wrapped my hands up then Steve and I spared. We stepped into the ring and started sparing.

"Come on let me see the combos"I said and he gave me three piece. After two hours of ring practice we decided to call it. Steve was just happy to go to the arcade. We changed into our street clothes and met up with Claude at the exit.

"So Steve you looked good out there?"Claude said and I sighed.

"Oh and I didn't?"I joked.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you"Claude said and I smirked. We walked downtown and into the arcade.

"I need money"Steve said and I ruffled his hair. I grabbed for my wallet but Claude pulled out a twenty and handed it to Steve.

"Just come back if you need some more"Claude said to Steve. I looked at him in disbelief and he smiled at me, his lip ring shinning in the low light of the arcade.

"So what is this? A bribe?"I joked and he smiled.

"Just trying to make thing what I did right"Claude said and I walked towards the ski-ball machine.

"It would help if you won me something"I said with a smile, then he smiled back at me.

"I'd do anything"Claude said and I grabbed his ringed hands.

"I told you I forgive you"I said and he shook his head.

"But still its not that"Claude said and I bit lip. His eyes drifted to my arms and I pulled down my sleeve. "I can't believe that I brought you to hurt yourself"Claude added and I laced our fingers together.

"Claude you are a really nice guy"I said and he shook his head.

"No I'm not, I hurt you, and you're hurting yourself because of what I did. I never thought I'd feel for you the way I do"Claude said and I brushed his bangs away from face.

"How do you feel?"I asked and he grabbed my waist gently. He pulled me closer to him and I let him. He was shaking as if he didn't want to say what he did.

"I think I'm in love with you"Claude said then hung his head in shame. He was ashamed that he loves me?


	5. Chapter 5

"Because I don't belong with you"Claude said and I grabbed his face so I could see his eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't belong with me?"I asked and he smirked but it was filled with sorrow and guilt.

"I'm not human, or a vampire, I don't belong with either group. I hurt you and someone who loves you should never physically hurt you"Claude said and I sighed.

"Wait you say you're not a vampire but you have fangs, and you say you're not a human but you walk while the sun's out"I said and he looked at me.

"I'm half of both. I can walk around during the day but I have to drink blood"Claude said and I hugged him.

"Claude you might belong here but you're welcome to be with me, in the human world"I and he chuckled.

"How can you be so forgiving to someone who battered and bruise you?"Claude asked but I didn't really have a reason why. I thought for a second how can I be so forgiving to someone who brought me to hurt myself? To someone who threw me at a dumpster, how can I? I looked into his eyes and none that seemed to matter.

"I just can"I said and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I am truly sorry, Spencer"Claude said and I squeezed him.

"Its okay I forgive you"I said and he moved his head from my shoulder. He stared at me and brushed my cheek with his hand. His skin on mine made my heart flutter and burst with that love struck feeling. He leaned down slowly focusing on my lips. I wanted to kiss Claude but it really wasn't a good time.

"Claude don't"I said and he stopped.

"I'm sorry Spencer"Claude said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry"I said and turned around to find Steve and a couple other kids playing laser tag across the room. Mabe this was a good time, no one would see us and we were both in the mood. I turned around and Claude playng the ski-ball machine. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"I'm sorry"I said and kissed him. His lip ring was kinda getting in the way, since we both had them, but mine was a fake. I pulled and ripped it out of my lip then kissed him again. He placed his hands on my waist and I pulled his lip a little. I could feel him smirk when did and he tugged my lip in return. I pressed my tongue in his mouth slowly and he seemed that happy I did because he squeezed my sides gently. We stayed like that for a while and I pulled away.

"I have to check on Steve"I said and he grabbed my hands. He rubbed my hands with his thumbs.

"Steve's fine, I promise"Claude said and I sighed.

"You're just saying that to get me to kiss you again"I joked and he laughed.

"Mabe I am"Claude joked back and I tilted my head in disbelief.

"Claude I'm not gonna lie that was the best kiss I ever had"I said and he smiled at me. He moved his hands to my waist again.

"Claude were you serious about what you said?"I asked and he looked at me strangely.

"About what love?"Claude asked me.

"The whole I think I'm in love with you thing"I said and he nodded.

"Why would I say something like that if I wasn't?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Then what are we?"I asked him and he shrugged.

"We're whatever you want to us to be"Claude said and I looked into his. I cupped his face in my hands.

"If you promise never again to hurt me, that means physically, emotionally, mentally, verbally or socially"I said and he nodded.

"I promise, you, Spencer Heather Manner, that I, Claude Sterling, will never ever hurt you again"Claude promised and I kissed his cheek.

"How do you know my middle name?"I asked and he chuckled. He placed his hand on my neck and reached for my chain. He pulled my dog tag from under my shirt.

"This"Claude said and held it out for me to see.

"Its just in case I forget my name one day"I joked and he smiled. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost eleven o'clock.

"We gotta go"I said then grabbed Steve from the laser tag room and we began to out.

"What about my tickets, can I please get my prize Spence?"Steve asked and I sighed.

"Yeah I gotta you something too"Claude said and pulled me to the prize counter. There was this akward guy standing at the counter, his name tag said Mike.

"How may I help you?"Mike asked and Steve went first. He was defintely a vampire fan and when I saw the fangs and blood capsles I already knew what he was getting.

"Can I get the fangs and blood capsles?"Steve said and Mike handed them to him.

"Thanks"Steve said and walked behind us.

"You still have fifty ticket lefts"Mike said and he shrugged.

"Give em to them"Steve said and Claude walked up to the counter taking me with him. Steve tried to put in his fangs.

"Wait until we get home"I said and he shook his head and his fangs almost fell out of his mouth.

"I want them in now"Steve said and I sighed.

"They're custom fangs Steve you have to mold them to your teeth"I said and he nodded. Claude pulled me back into his arms and sighed.

"What would my lady like?"Claude asked with his fangs poking out.

"Fangs like yours"I joked and he nibbled on my ears.

"That can always be arranged"Claude whispered in my ears.

"Okay but what I really want is some candy"I said and he kissed my cheek.

"We'll have all our tickets worth in candy"Claude said and Mike handed us three huge bags of candy. We walked to the door and saw that was raining.

"Man, its raining"I said and Claude scoffed.

"No shit Sherlock"Claude joked and I hit him. I pulled his face so that he looked at me.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again got it"I said and he scoffed.

"Do you want this relationship to die before it gets started?"I asked and he sighed. He stared into my eyes and sighed again.

"Are you PMS-ing?"Claude asked me.

"No"I said and he nodded. He kissed my cheek and we started to walked in the rain. We all had on hoods except Claude who gave me his jacket. The rain started to get heavier and we picked up the pace. We got home in another five minutes or so. Steve went inside while Claude and I talked.

"I would invite you in but you're soaked and mom'll probably get mad"I said and he nodded. He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it.

"I had fun today, and we should do it again sometime"Claude said and I nodded.

"Soon?"I asked and he nodded.

"Every soon"Claude said and I smiled at him. He place a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Night love"Claude said and I grabbed his arm.

"Night boyfriend"I said and he turned around to smile at me. I stepped inside my door backwards. I tried to close the door but it wouldn't close. I turned around and saw my mom holding the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Invite him in"my mom said sternly and I sighed.

"Mom he has to-"I said but she wasn't backing down. I turned around then walked outsdie and grabbed Claude's arm. He turned around and I placed my hand on his biceps.

"My mom wants to meet you"I said, he looked as though he was going to protest but he didn't.

"Okay but I can't stay long, or my friends will start looking for me"Claude said and I nodded. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into our house. He smiled at my mom who smiled back and we were escorted into the kitchen. Steve was there looking for a snack and I handed him some of the candy we got from th arcade.

"Hey Claude what're you doing here?"Steve asked when he passed Claude.

"Meeting your mom"Claude said and I grabbed his hand. Claude was nervous, wow, that was a first.

"Oh well I think she's gonna like you"Steve said and I nodded.

"So what's your name young man?"my mom asked and Claude cleared his throat.

"Claude Sterling ma'am"Claude said in a nervous voice.

"So where did you two meet?"my mom asked then we looked at each other.

"At the gym"I said and he nodded.

"Are you a boxer Claude?"my mom asked in a skeptical tone.

"No I help my friend Rocco boxer sometimes"Claude said and I wondered if he really had a friend named Rocco.

"Where are you from Claude?"my mom asked him.

"I'm originally from Romania, but I've been in American for about two years now"Claude said and I looked at him in shock.

"How old are you Claude?"my mom asked and Claude scratched his head.

"I'm seventeen"Claude said and my mom looked at him shocked.

"You do know that my daughter is only fifteen?"my mom asked him and he nodded.

"Yes I do but I still care for her and I don't really think that a fourteen month age difference is really that much"Claude said and I smirked at him. The night pretty much went like that for about another thirty minutes until my mom had to go to work. They said their good byes and my mom left to get ready. I walked Claude to the door which turned into down the street.

"So who do you live with?"I asked and he blushed.

"Just some of my friends"Claude said and scratched his head.

"Can I have some names?"I asked and he nodded.

"Tripp, Rocco and Kat"Claude said and my ears perked up at the sound of a girl's name.

"You better stay in your coffin and not hers, got it"I joked and he nodded.

"She doesn't even stay her coffin, her and Rocco stay in his"Claude said and I nodded.

"So does Rocco really box at the gym or was that just a lie?"I asked and he sighed.

"Rocco does go to the gym sometimes. Mabe you've met him, he's really buff always wears beanies, shirts that are really tight on him and a short, tiny brunette clinging to his side"Claude said and a light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh I used to have a crush on him"I joked and Claude sighed. He grabbed my sides and touched the bruise, I flinched and he look at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I can take the pain away"Claude said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that kinda girl Claude"I joked and he smiled.

"Come here"Claude said and pulled my into the alley.

"What are you gonna do?"I asked and he lifted my shirt just enough to see the bruise. He placed his finger on it and I flinched.

"It might hurt a little but after it'll be okay"Claude said and looked into my eyes.

"I trust you"I said and he nodded. He placed his black finger nailed index finger on my bruise and pushed. I screamed and he patted my back.

"Shit"I said and blood started to pour out of the bruise.

"You gotta put some pressure on it and it'll stop"Claude said and pulled off his tie.

"What are you doing?"I asked and he tied it around my sides.

"To keep the blood from pouring out"Claude said and I looked at him. He put his arm around my waist and we strolled back to my house. My mom was gone and he smiled.

"No"I said and he pouted.

"Then come to the cemetary with me"Claude said and I shook my head.

"I can't I have to watch the twins"I said and he sighed.

"Night then"Claude said and I kissed him.

"Say it like you mean"I said and he sighed.

"I love you, night"Claude said and I nodded.

"Night boyfriend"I said and he smiled. He pulled my hand and I turned around.

"I wanna give you something"Claude said and pulled off one of his rings.

"This has been my favorite ring since I was like five, and I want you to have it"Claude said and placed it on my finger.

"Its so cute"I said and he kissed me. He pressed his lips on mine so hard I thought his lip ring would leave a dent on my lip. I pressed my hand on his chest and he pulled away.

"Sorry"Claude said and I kissed his cheek.

"I gotta go"I said and he sighed.

"Why does the night go so fast?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"I don't but since its summer it doesn't have to that much"I said and he sighed.

"I think I might sign up for school"Claude said and I shook my head.

"No you shouldn't really"I said and he sighed.

"You don't want to me to?"Claude asked and I shook me head.

"That's not what I meant"I said and he stepped closer to me.

"This way we can be together more"Claude said and I shrugged.

"I guess but don't do this for me, cause school is hard"I said and he laughed.

"I've been to school before"Claude said and I winked at him.

"Okay if you're sure"I said and there was a crash in the house. I turned to Claude, pecked his cheek and ran inside. I saw that Steve and Stacy were fighting and had flipped over the table. I walked over to them and pulled them apart.

"What are you two doing?"I asked and they looked at me as if I had surprised them.

"Steve read my journal"Stacy said and I sighed.

"If it'll shut you two up I'll let you read mine"I said and they smiled.

"But only one page"I said and they jumped up.

"Now hugged and say I'm sorry"I said and they did. They at me eager to read my journal.

"Guys I don't even have a journal, I mean what'd I look like Anne Frank?"I asked and they laughed.

"Okay but can you tell me what you and goth boy have in common. I mean you're not goth, or barely emo. He's like a zombie, and he fangs so he's more like a vampire"Stacy said in her usual I'm smarter than you tone.

"He loves me"I said and she scoffed.

"He probably heard about your reputation"Stacy said and I sighed.

"You mean Pyro?"I asked and she shrugged.

"I mean everyone"Stacy sneered and I sighed. Okay so I have slept with a couple of guys big whoop. Claude doesn't even think about that, I hope. I'm not so into giving it up lately. There was a knock at the door and I sighed.

"Guys please don't act crazy tonight"I said and they shrugged.

"Only if you be our slave"Stacy said and I sighed.

"Fine but no making me, take off your shoes, carry you anywhere, or give up the tv"I said and they shrugged.

"Deal"they said at the same time. They went upstairs and slammed their doors.

"Spencer I want ice cream"Steve said and I sighed.

"Me too"Stacy said and I sighed.

"What kind?"I said.

"Strawberry in a cone"Stacy said and I went to answer the door.

"I want chocolate in a cone"Steve said and I sighed. I opened the door to see Claude standing on th steps.

"Hi"I said and he glared at me.

"What's wrong?"I asked and leaned on the doorframe.

"You could've told me"Claude said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about?"I asked and placed my hands on his arms. He shook my hands off his arms violently.

"You know what I'm talking about"Claude said and grasped my arms.

"That hurts"I said and he unclinched his hands from my arms.

"Who is Pyro?"Claude asked and I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were you listening to us?"I asked and he glared at me.

"Tell me who he is"Claude said sternly.

"One of my best friends"I said and clinched his fists again. His knuckles were so tight it was like they would pop out of skin at any moment.

"Please tell me every thing"Claude said and I looked at the ground.

"Well we used to date and we kinda you know"I said and he looked in my eyes.

"Say it"Claude said sternly and I gulped.

"We had sex"I said and he sighed. He grabbed my arms.

"Do you love him? Is that why you don't say it to me?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"If you need proof as to I love come inside"I said and he sighed. I grabbed his hands and pulled inside. I pulled his belts and chains off and kissed him. We kissed a little while until someone tapped me on my shoulder. I pulled away from Claude to see Stacy standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at us.

"What?"I asked and she sighed.

"You said you were gonna get us ice cream not act all sluty with boyfriend"Stacy said and I sighed.

"fine I'm gonna bring it"I said and ran to the kitchen. I pulled out the ice cream and put it into two cones. I ran upstairs, pushing her along with me. I pushed her inside her room. I ran into Steve's room and gave him his ice cream.

"Thank you"Steve said and I ruffled his hair. I kissed his forehead, then hugged him.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"I asked and he nodded.

"Can I borrow some headphones I stepped on mine or something"Steve said and I nodded. I ran into my room and grabbed some of my head phones, then threw to him and winked at him.

"Night, baby bro"I said then ran down stairs.

"Night"Steve yelled. I walked downstairs to see Claude flipping threw the channels on our tv.

"Hi"I said and he sighed. He laid on his back with the back of his head on the arm of the chair. I walked over to him and laid ontop of him. I messed with his shirt and he sighed.

"Am I not doing something right?"I snapped and he sighed. He turned his head away from me and I stood up. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I sighed and he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. He pulled me back ontop him and kissed my neck. He ran his tongue on my neck and for some reason it turned me on. I felt him nibble on my neck and I sighed.

"Wait we can't do this here"I said and he nodded.

"Let's go to your room and I'll give you a spanking"Claude said in his bad boy voice.

"You better not I might just tie you up"I said and he tickled my sides.

"No seriously, we can't"I said and he seemed disappointed.

"So you bang this Pyro guy but not me?"Claude said and I slapped him.

"We didn't bang we made love something we might do ever, seeing as you're being such a jerk"I said and he sighed.

"So you do love him?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"Get out"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"Just tell me the truth, please"Claude said hold my chin so I looked in his eyes.

"Claude you're the only person who has my heart"I said and he smiled.

"I won't break it I promise"Claude said and I kissed him. I felt something vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. It was his phone. I opened it then answered it.

"Hey Claude what're you doing?"a girl said and I sighed.

"Who is this?"I asked and Claude sat up.

"Luna, why who is this?"Luna said and I sighed.

"I'm Claude's girlfriend, Spencer"I said and Luna laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh so you're Spencer Claude talks about you all the time"Luna said and I laughed.

"Really what does he say?"I asked and Claude tried to take his phone from me. He flipped me over, "No, stop, this is considered physical force"I said and he kissed me then placed his hands on the couch. He picked his phone out of my hand with one and held his body up with the other.

"No its not"Claude chimed and I pouted. I sneered at him and he blew me a kiss.

"Hey Luna"Claude said and pulled his ear away from his ear.

"What?"I asked and he sighed.

"She's mad at me for breaking up your little chat"Claude said and I laughed.

"We don't even know each other"I said and he nodded.

"Luna shut up!"Claude yelled and I hit him.

"What?"Claude asked in an annoyed tone. I placed my hands on his chest and his arm. I swirled my hand on his chest slowly.

"Why are you so annoyed?"I asked him and he sighed.

"Because I'm getting yelled at on my phone and I'm getting beat up"Claude said and I sighed.

"That's because you were rude us"I said and he sighed.

"I don't care you two are annoying"Claude snapped and I sighed.

"I'm annoying? You're the one who followed me around like a lost puppy"I said and he fumed.

"You just tried to fuck this lost puppy"Claude said in a harsh tone. I fumed and pushed him.

"That's because I -"I said but stopped myself.

"You what? You're a sex obsessed girl?"Claude asked me. He hit home with that one. I wasn't sex obsessed I just made mistakes sometimes. How he could tell me something like that? I mean really he promised he wouldn't hurt me in anyway. I cried and stepped away from him.

"You promised"I said and he sighed. He put his hands on my waist and stepped closer.

He brushed away my tears and smiled at me. "I'm not really good at that, I hope you don't mind"Claude joked and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's not funny"I said and he smiled at me.

"Then why are you laughing?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"Because you make me laugh"I said and he pecked my lips. His lip ring made my lips freeze. He rubbed my sides and laughed, then he pulled away.

"I gotta go, you know _eat_"Claude said and I nodded.

"Okay but don't hurt my friends okay"I said and he nodded.

"Night, love you"Claude said and I pecked his lips.

"Night, babe"I said and he grabbed my waist one last time.

"Te iubesc cu totata inima, Spencer"Claude said and I didn't understand.

"You love me?"I questioned and he smiled.

"Te iubesc cu totata inima, Spencer, means I love you with all my heart, Spencer"Claude said and I smiled.

"Te iubesc co tatota minia, Claude"I said and he laughed.

"Its te iubesc cu totata inima"Claude corrected and I laughed.

"I'm really bad aren't I?"I said and he smiled.

"That's okay its new to you"Claude said and I smiled.

"I can speak French"I said and he smiled.

"The language of love"Claude said sweetly.

"Exactly. Claude you are amour de ma vie"I said and he looked at me skeptically.

"What?"Claude asked and I smiled.

"Amour de ma vie means, love of my life, so I said Claude you are the love of my life"I said and he smiled at me. I heard his stomach growled and I nudged his shoulder.

"Go, eat or hunt whatever it is you do"I said and he kissed me.

"Night"Claude said and walked down the street.

"Night un copain"I said and he turned in question.

"It means boyfriend"I said and he nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

After Claude left I went to Steve's room. "Hey, Andy Lee, wanna play wrestling?"I asked and he nodded eagerly. He setup the Xbox, put in the game then threw me a controller. We laid on his sofa bed and played. After we got tired of playing, we started watching old movies.

"Spencer, do you really like Claude?"Steve asked me and I nodded.

"Yep but you're still my number one guy, and don't forget it okay"I said and he nodded then I hugged him.

"Hey Spencer can you stay in here tonight?"Steve asked and I looked at him skeptically. He hasn't asked me that ever.

"Sure but why?"I asked and he sighed.

"I just want you to"Steve said and I nodded.

"Come on I won't tell, it'll be our secret"I said and he sighed. Me and my baby brother never, ever keep secrets from each other, just because we have a really good relationship.

"I saw a bat last night and I'm scared that it'll come in and bite me"Steve said and I nodded. Little did Steve know that bat might bite him, seeing as its a vampire, or half vampire.

"Okay I will"I said and he smiled.

"Thanks Spencer"Steve said then hugged me tight.

"I'll be right back I have to change out of these clothes"I said and he nodded. I went to my room and slipped off my clothes. I had the feeling someone was watching me so glanced at my window to see the bat was there and I blushed. I walked over to my window and I glanced at it one last time and sighed then closed my curtains. I pulled on my black baggy sweat pants and my black Flash shirt. I walked back into steve's room to see he was watching Adventure Time. I slid into his bed and laid on the pillow. I laid on my back then he put his head on my stomach.

"Spencer, you're my favorite sister"Steve said and I was touched.

"You're my favorite brother"I said and ruffled his hair. He fell asleep and I sighed. His bed was way short and my feet hung off of the sides. I sighed pulled him off of my stomach. He crulled into a ball and I picked him up. I walked into my room with Steve in my arms. I placed him on my bed then I crawled in, too. I laid on my pillow and snuggled deep in the bear that Claude got me. I fell asleep with dreams of Steve, Claude, and me having fun like today.


	10. Chapter 10

Claude and I had been dating just over three weeks but school was going start to next week and our late night dates would come to a stop. I sighed at the thought. Stacy, Steve, Claude and I were on way to the mall to shop for school. We went to Pacific Sunwear first to shop for Stacy, she grabbed a couple shirts, hoodies, and pants. Then we we went to Hot Topic for Steve, Claude and me. I bought a couple shirts, some bracelets, beanies, gloves, belts, and a few other things. Claude bought so much stuff I could even tell you what he had in his bags. Steve bought some band shirts, a couple belts, beanies, chains, and hoodies. After we got all of our clothes we goofed around the mall for awhile. Caught a movie, Claude's treat. I really didn't watch the movie I just ate Skittles. We left the mall and went home, with Claude. I ran into my room with Claude on my heels.

"So Spencer, I was wondering if you'd want to come to the Coffin Club with me?"Claude asked as I put my new clothes in my closet.

"I don't know I need some money"I said and he laughed.

"What?"I asked and he smiled.

"Nothing its just I asked you, that means that I'll pay, if you want me to"Claude said and I shrugged.

"I guess"I said and he looked at me strangely.

"Is that a yes, or a no?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Its a yes"I said and he smiled.

"Good"Claude said and sat on my bed. I sat next to him and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and made me laid with him. I could his heart beat but it was faint and lingering. He kissed the top of my head and I giggled.

"Oh yeah you are ticklish"Claude said as if he had forgotten. He moved his hands to my sides and squeezed them lightly. I giggled and he did it again.

"Claude, stop"I giggled and he smiled at me. Some how he managed to get me under him. He kissed my cheek and smiled. He placed his hand on my cheek and swirled his fingers in circles.

"How can your skin be so soft?"Claude asked and I shrugged. I smiled and he smiled back at me. His breath hit my nose and I smiled, it smelt like peppermints. I lifted my head towards his and he placed his hand behind my head for support. His lips touched mine, his lip ring was cold like snow, I almost flinched. I felt his lips tug on mine and I tugged his in return. He pulled away and hummed in content.

"Claude"I said and he looked into my eyes.

"Mmh"Claude hummed.

"I love you"I said and he nodded.

"I love you too"Claude said and I pecked his lips. He eased his body away from mine. He laid down next to me and I sighed. I wrapped arm around his middle and he laughed. I snuggled my nose into his chest and he squeezed his arms around my waist. I heard him snore and I sighed.

"Claude?"I asked and he shifted but didn't say anything.

"I love you"Claude said and I smiled.

"I love you too"I said and he kissed my forehead. I felt his muscles moved then they suddenly stopped. I looked at him and he smiled.

"You kept it"Claude said and I was dumbfounded.

"I kept what?"I asked and he pointed to the bear he gave me, it was on the floor next to my bed.

"The bear"Claude said and I nodded.

"I just couldn't throw it out and since we are together now I figured I should keep it"I said and he kissed me.

"Spencer you're the best girlfriend anyone can ever have"Claude said and I kissed him.

"I know"I said and he squeezed my waist.

"You're perfect, your body, your smile, your attitude, everything"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Yeah right I have split ends, black eyes, eyebrows that grow every two days, and on top of that my ears are huge"I said and he smiled.

"You look perfect to me"Claude said and I smiled.

"I never thought the guy who, almost killed me would be such a good boyfriend"I said and he shifted.

"I thought we forgot about that?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Yeah we did, but I kinda wanna know something"I said and he sighed.

"What is it?"Claude asked and I looked into his eyes.

"Do you have to drink from humans?"I asked and he sighed.

"Its just like you eating meat"Claude said and I shook my head no.

"No its not at all"I said and he sighed.

"You eat cows right?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but that isn't-"I said and he cut me off.

"Yes it is humans and vampire's aren't the same thing, me eating humans is like you eating beef or pork"Claude said and I sighed.

"But do you have to kill them?"I asked and he fumed.

"Do you have to eat meat? Do you have to drink water? Do you have to bang every guy you see?"Claude blurted and I sat up.

"Get out"I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Spencer"Claude said and I hit him. I stood up and he followed me. He grabbed me in his arms and I pushed him off of me.

"Claude leave"I said and he sighed. I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he was right in front of me.

"Spencer, I'm sorry I said that, truly"Claude said and I hit him in his chest like five times.

"I hate you"I said and he sighed. I felt his breath on my cheek as if he was going to kiss it, but then there was nothing.

"I love you Spencer"Claude whispered in my ear and I looked into his sexy, caring, deep, dark brown eyes. He lifted my chin so that I couldn't look away from. He stared into my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you were just acting like a hypocrite, but I shouldn't have said that anyway, no matter how I felt"Claude said and I shook my head.

"You keep breaking your promise"I said and he brushed my cheek with his hand.

"I hate that I do but I have anger issues"Claude said and I laughed.

"I know from experience"I joked and he laughed. He pulled me onto his stomach again. I pressed my hands on his chest. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Spencer, can I have one thing from you?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Sure"I said and he kissed my neck.

"Can I change you?"Claude asked and I yanked out of his grasped.

"No Claude"I said and he sighed.

"It won't hurt, it just feels like a shot"Claude said and I sighed

"No!"I yelled and he stared at me. He sighed and grabbed my hands, he stroked them softly. He kissed me and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back and groaned.

"Please, I love you, just let me bite you"Claude pleaded and I stood up.

"Claude get out"I said and he sighed.

"Fine I'm gone"Claude said and tried to kissed me. I moved out the way of his lips and he sighed. He kissed my cheek and smirked. I sighed and laid on my bed with my eyes closed. I was so tired of being mad all of the time, especially at Claude. When I wasn't mad at him I thought about him every minute, but when I was mad at him I thought about him every second.

"I need help"I groaned then Claude's voice laughed. I looked around to find him at my window.

"I told you to leave"I said and he smiled.

"I don't think I should. I mean yeah I asked you if I could bite you, but I didn't just do it. You may be mad at me but you can't say that I did something you didn't want me to"Claude said and I sighed. He was right he didn't do anything to me. I laid back on my bed with my eyes closed I grabbed the bear, I decided to call him Creeper. I squeezed his plushie body into my chest and sighed. It still smelt like Claude. I felt Claude sit on my bed and I sighed.

"Lay with me"I said and he did. He laid next to me but didn't touch me. I turned towards him and opened my eyes. I looked into his dark chocolate eyes and sighed in relief. I guess it was easier to be with him than without him. I scooted closer to him and he grinned. He moved his arms behind his head and grinned even wider. I stared at him for the longest time just examining his face, looking at his soft skin, his sexy grin, the way he was so confident in his own skin and the way his lips were so perfect. His lip ring made them looked even more perfect than they would without it. I sighed and he looked at me. He placed his hands on my cheeks and grinned. He placed his lips on mine and I smiled. Claude really knew how to turn me on. He placed his hands on my lower back and squeezed it gently. I smiled and he kissed my neck. I kissed his neck and he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Claude joked and I smiled.

"Shut up"I said and he smiled back at me. I placed my hands on his neck then pulled him towards me. I stared at him again and he grinned at me. I didn't care I could stare at him forever and not get tired of it.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe"I said and he scooted closer to me. I pressed my hand on his heart but couldn't feel anything. We sighed in unison and laughed at it.

"Spencer?"Claude said and I looked into his eyes.

"Yes?"I said and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you"Claude said and I nodded.

"I love you too"I said and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Let's go somewhere"Claude said and I sighed.

"My mom's not home"I said and he nodded.

"Then we stay in and have a little fun together"Claude said and I sighed. He wrapped his arms my sides and grabbed my shirt. He lifted it and I put my hands on his. He took his hands away and sighed. I kissed his cheek and he sighed again. He was so frustrated with me, I mean really why? Because I didn't want to do him.

"Claude don't be upset, please"I said and he laughed, a frustrated laughed.

"I wish I would've met you when you were putting out"Claude said and that was it.

"Really?"I said and he sighed. I looked into his eyes and he nodded. He was really serious, wow.

"Claude get out and leave me alone, okay"I said and he sighed. He pulled my waist into his and he sighed. He brushed my cheek with his hand and kissed my forehead. He stood from my bed and I sighed. I know I should be mad at him I just can't. I can't stand the way he can upset me but I just don't seem to care. I watched him walk towards my door and I sighed if this was a fight then I should really be at him but I'm. He pulled open the door and I sighed. It felt as if time was slowly down. I wanted to run after and tell him something, anything, but I just didn't know what. My mind always goes blank when I'm under pressure. I sighed and flipped over on my stomach. I heard my door closed and I sighed again. Creeper was on my bed next to me and I sighed. I held him close to me and cried silently. He smelt just like Claude.


	11. Chapter 11

I hadn't seen Claude in about two weeks and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm glad I had gang with me, Spike, my best girl friend, Pyro, my old boy friend, and Wes, the guy who just like my brother. We walked into school and sighed in unison.

"Ugh I hate having to come here"I said and they all sighed in agreement.

"Well maybe this year will be our year"Pyro said and we all laughed.

"As if, we're back at the bottom not that it matters I mean its only high school"Spike said and I nodded in agreement.

"Really who cares at all, I mean these people will be begging us for our autographs one day"Pyro said and I grabbed his hands.

"Defintely, babe"I said and he smiled at me.

"Please no PDA while I'm watching"Spike said and I laughed. We walked to our lockers that were all spread out, but on the same hall.

"Kat just hurry up" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw him. Claude staring at me with his deep, dark, painful, envious, chocolate eyes.

"Spencer are you okay?"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"Yeah fine babe"I said and he cupped my face in his hands the kissed me full on my mouth. It wasn't really all that hot and sexy but it was good, I guess. I really wanted Claude to be the one who did that but I pictured that was kissing me.

"Come on love birds this no time to _re-kindle_"Spike said and I smirked at her. We passed by Claude and his gang of half vampires. I stared at him and he stared back. His eyes were sad, painful, envious, furious and edgy all at the same time.

"Spencer you sure you're alright?"Pyro asked and I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled at him.

"Pyro Spencer can we please not be so boring?"Wes said and I blushed.

"Not funny, at all"Pyro said and I laughed.

"Let's go English needs be done"I said and he nodded. We sat in the back, no work that day seeing as it was the first day. I sat back and drew manga versions of Pyro, Spike, Wes, me and Claude. I sighed and Pyro looked at my paper.

"Who's the dude, with the blonde hair?"Pyro asked and I sighed.

"Claude"I said and he wrapped his arm around my middle.

"You still love him huh?"Pyro asked and I sighed.

"Yeah"I groaned and he smiled at me.

"Well go get him"Pyro said and I smiled at him.

"I really don't think he'll have me"I said and he smirked.

"He will, trust me"Pyro said and I smiled. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Remind me why do you give such good advise?"I asked and he smiled.

"I'm just good at it I guess"Pyro shrugged and I nodded. The bell for second period rang and I ran it hoping to see Claude or one of his gang members there. I was in luck he was there. He looked so sullen, hurt, let down and angry. He locked eyes with me and I smiled at him. He put didn't return my smile, he just put his head on his desk. I walked over to him and took a deep calming breath. I placed my hand on his forearm and he looked at me.

"Claude can we talk please?"I asked and he gestured for me to sit. I took the seat in front of him and turned around.

"I'm sorry about that"I said and he chuckled.

"Hey you moved on as I did"Claude said and I was shocked.

"Oh you moved on"I said shocked and he nodded.

"Wow with who?"I asked and he sighed.

"It doesn't matter"Claude said and I grabbed his face.

"With who?"I asked again and he laughed at me.

"The same crazy, get to the point Spencer"Claude said and I looked into his eyes. They weren't as sad and angry as they were before.

"Don't try to change the subject"I said and he smiled.

"Luna"Claude said and I was shocked. I never met Luna but she seemed kinda over the top.

"Wow its great that you did"I said and he smirked at me. We stared at each other for a while just staring, looking into each others hearts. I wanted to kiss him so bad and I could tell he wanted to do the same. I wanted to feel his lip ring on my lip, to tug on his lips, for him to tug back on mine, for him to kiss my forehead and say he forgave me. He moved his hand as if to touch my cheek but withdrew it and I looked at him as if telling to go ahead but he didn't.

"It was nice to talk again"I said half hearted and bland.

"Yeah we should do it again, soon"Claude said and I nodded.

"Yeah"I said and stood then sat on the other side of the room. I sighed and doodle in my notebook. I was going to get him back from Luna, some way, some how, I'm going to get Claude Sterling back. I doodled down a list.

I was on number sixteen when a big shadow came in front of me. I looked up to see Mr. Harley standing over me.

"Ms. Manner is this something that has to with math?"Mr. Harley asked and I shook my head.

"No sir"I said and he grabbed my paper from me.

"Then shall we share it to the class?"Mr. Harley asked and the class nodded and chanted.

"No that's personal"I shouted and he looked at me in disgust. I sighed and he read the paper. He balled it up then threw it in the trash. I jotted down some of the notes from the board then the bell rang. I grabbed my things and started to walk to the library for Study Hall. I noticed that Pyro, Claude, Kat, Tripp, Wes, Spike and I all had it this period. I sighed and went the table in the back of the class. I saw Claude look at me with sad eyes as Pyro approached me. Pyro sat down next to me and we talked.

"So did you talk him?"Pyro asked and I shook my head.

"No he moved on"I said and he grabbed my hand in his.

"Hey have you ever thought it was a lie?"Pyro asked me and I shrugged.

"Could it be?"I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, he thinks that you and me are together, so he makes up someone to make you jealous"Pyro said and I gasped.

"That sounds so right, cause when I talked to him he did think that you and I were together"I said and Pyro nodded. I wonder if he was just pretending. I looked at him and he sighed. I smiled at him and he smirked enviously. I looked back at Pyro who was observing us.

"He still loves you"Pyro said and I gaped.

"How do you know?"I asked and he looked at Claude then back to me.

"Watch I'll tested it"Pyro said and stood then took my hand.

"What are you doing?"I asked then he kissed my cheek. The whole time I watched Claude, his eyes were shocked and angry. I saw his hands clinch into fists as he watched us. Pyro took my hands and pulled me behind the bookshelves.

"I told you he still loves you"Pyro said and I shrugged.

"Then how do I get him back?"I asked and he sighed.

"Just ask him, before its too late"Pyro said and I nodded. I walked back to the table and Claude still watching me. I walked towards him and bent my finger for him to come with me. He sighed and walked over to me. I pulled him towards the doors where no one could really see us.

"I was wondering if-"I said and he put his finger on my lips.

"I heard what you said and yes, I want you to be with me again"Claude said and I smiled so huge, I think I might've looked like the Joker. He pulled me into a huge hug and kissed my head.

"I love you, Spencer Manner, and I will for the rest of my life"Claude said and I jumped on his waist.

"I love you, too, Claude. I was wondering if I could come to the cemetery and we could finally-"I said and he smiled.

"You mean it?"Claude asked like a kid who begging to go Disney World. I placed my hand on his cheek and nodded.

"Yeah but only if have something that starts with a c"I said and he nodded.

"I'm gonna get some right after school, I promise"Claude said and kissed me. His lips were like the sweetest candy ever invented and I was a ten year old with a sweet tooth. I tugged on his lip and he tugged back on mine.

"Can we skip and just go now?"Claude asked and I shook my head.

"Nope but today is Friday, so I can stay all night if you want"I said and he nodded. He placed ad sweet but sexy peck on my lips and I moaned.

"Could be anymore of a slut?"Cindy asked and I stuck the bird at her.

"No thanks"Cindy said and Claude shook his head.

"Shake my head at you, Cindy"I said and she frowned.

"You're mad cause I told you no"Cindy said and I choked on my spit.

"No I have a boyfriend who would love to have sex with me all night long, and I'm not bi or gay"I said and she scoffed.

"What ever"Cindy said and walked out of the door.

"I love your angry side"Claude said and I smirked. He pulled me back and kissed my neck. The bell rung but he didn't budge.

"Free period"Claude said and I nodded. He pulled me outside into the breezeway.

"You might have a free period but I don't"I said and he sighed.

"Please?"Claude pouted with sexy eyes.

"Its the first day I have to make a good impression"I said and he sighed.

"Then I'll walk you"Claude said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know my way around"I said and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm walking you, or you don't go"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Whatever dad"I joked and he kissed my cheek.

"So did I miss anything?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Not really I mean, I started playing soft ball but that's it"I said and he smiled at me.

"I bet you look sexy, in those tiny shorts, that tight shirt, and that bat, like a you pose for playboy"Claude said and I laughed.

"Don't give yourself a boner okay sweetie?"I said and he laughed.

"Okay ,okay. But I bet you look sexy"Claude said and I laughed.

"Yeah I guess"I said and Gunner Stevens passed by me. I rolled my eyes at him. Gunner and I have a had a grudge since sixth grade when he transferred here. I was playing guitar at the school talent show, I was half way through Move Along by the All American Rejects, when he started to boo and throw popcorn at me. I couldn't finish my song and every day after that he teased me.

"Look the reject's got a boo"Gunner said and I scoffed. Claude stared us and let go of my waist.

"What'd you call her?"Claude asked and I grabbed his hand.

"Claude-"I said but Gunner cut in.

"Oh would like slut, reject, hoe, or bitch?"Gunner said and Claude cracked his knuckles.

"Claude don't"I said and he shook his head.

"Why so he can insult you more?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"He's not worth you getting expelled over"I said and he nodded. Claude stared at Gunner then parted his lips.

"If I catch you outside of school insulting her we'll have a problem, got it?"Claude said and I smirked at him. Claude was my goth rebellious knight. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He placed his hands on my lower back and I placed mine around his neck.

"Ms. Manner, Mr. Sterling, would kindly follow me to my office?"Mr. Rogers, the principal asked and we jerked away from each other. I hung my head so my hair covered my face. Claude stepped behind me as we walked to the office, he kissed my cheek and put his lips to my ear.

"Are you afraid?"Claude whispered in a dark voice, I couldn't help smiled. He grabbed my waist and I sighed. Mr. Rogers gestured for us to sit in the seats next to his office. He pulled out some write ups and I sighed.

"Since it is the first day I'll let you off but don't let me catch you two again, okay"Mr. Rogers said and I smiled then nodded.

"Yes sir, I promise it won't happen again"I said and he nodded. I stood and walked to Chemistry.

"It won't happen again?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Look there's the Spencer you hang with and there's the Spencer at school, they usually never combine so if they do I have to get them apart again"I said and he nodded.

"I like my girlfriend Spencer, the fun one, who doesn't care about anything, the one who just told me we could go to the cemetery, and have fun"Claude said and I laughed.

"I gotta go class starts in five"I said and he sighed.

"Are we still on for the cemetery?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe"I said and he sighed. I walked into Chemistry and did my work.

I avoided Claude for the rest of the day, which was a big blur. Pyro, Spike, Wes, and I walked home together. We stopped at the ice cream shop and grabbed a cone each. After that we parted and I was alone. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep but I couldn't. I walked to Steve and Stacy's school, which was about two blocks away from my house. They were walking with their friends until they saw me, then Steve ran towards. He squeezed me in a hug and I squeezed him back.

"I missed you Spencer"Steve said and I nodded.

"I missed you too"I yawned and he smiled at me. He grabbed my bag from my shoulder and held it for me.

"Thanks"I yawned again. We walked home and got there in a few minutes. I unlocked the door and slumped up the stairs. I walked towards my bed slunk into it. I felt some blocking my way and I pushed it, but it still wouldn't move. I groaned then opened my eyes, to see Claude sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What?"I groaned and he sighed.

"You forgot?"Claude asked in a sweet tone.

"Forgot what?"I asked and he showed me a box of condoms.

"That we're gonna make love"Claude said and I groaned.

"Do we have to?"I asked and he sighed.

"I wanted to"Claude said and I sighed. I did tell him that we would, but today was long and I wanted to sleep. I groaned and he sighed. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed it in circles. I sighed and he pressed harder.

"Mm keep going"I said and he laughed. His hands felt so amazing on my back. He pressed harder and I moaned. I loved his hands pressing and squeezing my back. I had my eyes and he sighed.

"I love you Claude"I said and he laughed. I guess he some how had me laying on his lap and he was massaging me. I could feel his knees on my stomach.

"I love you too Spencer"Claude said and kissed my head. He stopped massaging my back and I groaned. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He smiled at me and I pouted.

"Why'd you stop?"I whinned and he smirked.

"Cause you never started"Claude said and I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight was the night. The that Claude had been waiting for since we got together. The night he wanted to make to me (sigh). Don't get me wrong I do want to do it with Claude, I hope that it doesn't get weird or awkward. We were in my room and he wanted to take me to the cemetery, which I agreed to.

"Spencer, this is gonna be great"Claude said as we downtown.

"Yeah I guess"I said and he stopped.

"You guess, do you not want to do this?"Claude asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"I love you, Spencer, so if you don't want to do this I'll understand"Claude said and I squeezed his hands.

"I love too Claude that's why I want to make you happy"I said and he smiled at me. He looked into my eyes and brushed my cheeks with his hands. He held my head in his hands. He stared at me for a while then he pulled my head closer to him and kissed my lips. He pulled on my lips and I pulled on his, then stuck his tongue into my mouth. He search every centimeter of my mouth twice then he pulled away from me.

"I love you, Spencer, and what ever you want to do is okay with me"Claude said and I kissed his cheek.

"Let's go"I said and his eyes widened in surprise.

"No"Claude said and I arched my eyebrow. He grabbed my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not sure we should anymore, because this is where we should stay for awhile"Claude said and I nodded.

"So where are we going?"I asked him and he shrugged.

"How about the coffin club, I heard there's a new band there"Claude said and I shrugged.

"I'm not dressed for a club"I said and he looked up and down me.

"Me neither. How about I bring you home and you get ready, then I get changed at the cemetery and we can go to the club?"Claude asked and I smiled.

"You are quite the planner"I said in an English accent, the he smiled that seductive smile of his.

"You never told me you could do accents. Ooh can you do a french maid accent?"Claude asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I shake my head at you, Claude"I said and he walked behind me. He sighed and grabbed my waist.

"Do it one time please"Claude begged and I laughed.

"Mr. Sterling, your room is very dirty, would you like me to clean it for you?"I asked in a french accent and he laughed.

"Sexy, very sexy"Claude said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You're such a flirt, I swear"I said and he laughed. We turned the corner and there was my house. We slowed our pace but we still got to my door in a few seconds. I placed my hand on the door and we sighed in unison. We stared at each other then laughed.

"You wanna come in?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Why not?"Claude said then opened the door for me.

"Ladies first"Claude said and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you"I said and walked into the house.

"Mom I'm home, and Claude's with me"I said and my mom came down stairs. She loves Claude, or the way act when I'm around him, or something like that. She came down and hugged Claude tight and smiled at him.

"What am I chopped liver?"I asked and Claude laughed at me.

"I know you're not, love"Claude said and I laughed.

"Mom can I go out tonight?"I asked and she sighed.

"Who's gonna watch your sister and brother?"my mom asked and I sighed.

"They have friends right, why can't they go to one of their friends houses and I'll pick them later?"I asked and she sighed.

"How late will you be out?"my mom asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe twelve"I said and she sighed.

"Fine they can stay here, be back at twelve, no later, okay"my mom said and I nodded.

"Sure, I promise I'll even call you"I said and she sighed.

"Um mom is it okay if Claude stays here until I get ready?"I asked and she sighed.

"Okay but stay in here"my mom said and I kissed Claude.

"I'll be right back alright love?"I asked and he nodded.

"Okay love, and take your time"Claude said then I ran upstairs. I walked into Steve's room to see him playing his Xbox.

"Steve will you do me a huge favor?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Sure sis, what?"Steve asked and I smiled.

"Go keep Claude company for me please"I said and he nodded.

"Sure, but I'm on level ten I only have two left"Steve said and I sighed.

"Please I'll buy you a new game, anyone you want"I said and he hopped out of his game and ran down stairs. I sighed in relief then got ready. I hurried and took a shower then pulled out a light green Gir shirt, my black skinny jeans, all black Converse, my black vest, and some random jewelry that happened to match. I ran out of the bathroom, got dressed and put on my eye liner. I noticed that it was cold out so I grabbed my black jacket. I finished with all of that I ran down stairs to see, Claude and Steve playing our old Play Station Two. I laughed then Claude turned to me.

"Thanks, so much"I told Steve and he nodded.

"You're welcome"Steve said and I hugged.

"Be good okay?"I said and he nodded.

"Always"Steve said and I walked outside.

"You amazing, love"Claude said and I blushed. Its a real shame he can still make me blush.

"Thank you"I said and he grabbed my hand. I entwined our fingers and he smiled.

"I have a question"Claude said and I nodded.

"Yeah?"I asked and he looked at me for a second.

"If you don't mind answering it, um where's your dad?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Um, he's around somewhere"I said and he sighed.

"So what happened between him and your mom, if you don't mind me asking?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"Well one they weren't married, two my mom didn't want, or need a husband, and three he wasn't really all that great, he was sorta weird, like a shut in, or a hermit"I said and he nodded.

"Hey let's play 20 questions"Claude said and I shrugged.

"Can you go first?"I asked and he nodded.

"Okay"Claude said and I thought for a second.

"Why did you move to this country, state, and city?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Well my cousin lives a few cities over, I thought it would be fun, and Romania was just stupid"Claude said and I smirked.

"My turn"I said and he looked at me then sighed.

"How many guys have you slept with?"Claude asked and I thought for a second just to mess with him.

"Twelve, no I'm kidding, one"I said and he smirked.

"My turn"Claude said and I decided to asked him the thing.

"How many girls have you slept with?"I asked and he sighed.

"Four"Claude said and I laughed.

"And you have the nerve to ask me?"I laughed then he joined me.

"Your turn, why did you decide to give me a second chance?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Wait which time?"I asked him.

"The first time"Claude said and I sighed.

"I don't know you just seemed so sorry, and I just felt something with you, you know, not happy, not really happy, but content, excited, and a little ecstasy all at the time"I said and he smirked.

"My turn"Claude said and I shrugged.

"Why'd you pick me?"I asked and he smirked.

"Because you were different, you know not so uptight, but not loose either. You made me think before I tried to kill you, like what if I did kill and I loved you, you know"Claude asked and I smirked at him.

"My rebellious little knight"I said and kissed his cheek.

"Your turn, did know that I wasn't actually with Luna?"Claude asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just thought it was weird, I mean you barely even mentioned knowing her"I said and he nodded.

"My turn"Claude said.

"Why after everything that happened did you not kill me and give me specifics"I said and he smiled.

"Well one at first you were all bad ass, two your eyes are so beautiful, three I wasn't even that hungry, but mostly because I wanted to know you, you know"Claude said and I nodded.

"My turn"I said and he grabbed my waist.

"What is it that made you attracted to me?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"I really don't know"I said and he scoffed.

"Oh come on you know"Claude said and I blushed.

"You, the way walk, the way you talk, how you don't care about anything, and your fangs"I said and he smiled.

"You like them?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"You look sexy with them"I said and he smiled.

"I have a feeling you'd look sexy with them too"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Nah, I like me the way I am"I said and he nodded.

"Yeah you are amazing"Claude said and I kissed him. I held his face to mine and pulled away. We stared at each other for another couple of seconds then he pulled me into his arms. His lips grazed my neck then he yanked away from me.

"I'm sorry"Claude said and I smiled at him. I placed my hand in his and he smiled.

"I love you"I said and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too"Claude said and placed his head on top of mine. Some how we made it all the way to the cemetery without even knowing. We walked to a gate to find that it was locked, I sighed and grabbed the bars. I scaled the bars and was on top of the gate, leaving Claude with his mouth a gape and him in awe.

"You coming?"I asked and he nodded. I jumped down to the ground and flinched, I popped my leg and continued to walk.

"Where did you learn to climb an iron straight fence?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Pyro taught me"I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I see he's taught you a lot"Claude joked and I laughed.

"Awe are you mad because you didn't get to?"I joked back and he gaped at me. He smirked at me and grabbed my waist.

"Nah he's taught you good just don't let him again"Claude said with a wink.

"You're such an asshole"I said and he stopped.

"What?"I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing but don't let go of my hand, and stay close okay?"Claude said and I nodded. Why was he being so serious all of a sudden? I mean he acts as if he I'm in real danger. He made me walk in front of him then we got to a grave.

"What're we doing here?"I asked and he scratched his hand.

"Just checking on something"Claude said and kept walking. We walked around the cemetery for a couple more minutes until we stopped at four grave plots with coffins in each. I stepped closer to them then Claude pulled me back.

"Stop"Claude said and I sighed. He pulled me to the plot towards the back, on the right.

"This is my coffin"Claude said gesturing to it.

"Nice, I guess"I said and he laughed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked.

"I knew it would freak you out"Claude said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah right"I said and he laughed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards the coffin. I almost screamed but I held it in, I mean really I'm not scared of a hole in the ground, I guess. He kissed my head and set me down on a tombstone.

"I thought you'd freak"Claude said and I laughed at him.

"I was very"I said and he smirked at me.

"Wait here okay, I'll be right back"Claude said and I nodded. He walked into the distance and I sighed. I jumped off of the tombstone and walked around. It was way quiet, it didn't smell like dirt, or decade, just that outside smell. So how I wondered all the way back to the gate, I decided to stay there. After about two seconds of waiting I heard The Only Exception playing on my phone, which meant Claude was calling.

"Hello?"I said and he sighed.

"Where are you?"Claude asked me.

"I'm by the gate"I said and he sighed.

"Stay there"Claude said and I laughed.

"Fine bossy"I said and he laughed. In about two more minutes Claude came walking from the distance. He broke in a sprint when his eyes, met mine. He grabbed my waist and twirled my in a circle.

"Happy to see me?"I asked and he laughed.

"Very"Claude said and kissed the top of my head.

"Claude you're acting really weird"I said and he kissed my arms.

"I just love you so much, and I don't want anything to hurt you"Claude said and I gave him a questioning glance.

"I'm fine Claude see no bruises, cuts, or anything, I mean everything here is dead, it can't hurt me"I said and he laughed a strained laughed.

"Yeah I see come on, let's go to the club"Claude said and I nodded.

We got to the club and some girl with white hair walked up to us. She started to run then hugged Claude and I scoffed.

"Who is this?"she asked and I arched an eye brow at her.

"This is Spencer the love of my life, and Spencer this is Luna"Claude said and I blushed.

"Nice to finally meet you"Luna said and I nodded.

"Yeah same here"I said and Claude grabbed my hands then pulled towards the back door.

"Where are we going?"I asked and he smiled.

"To the club"Claude said and I nodded. The club was dark, full of cobwebs, fake and real, but overall it was amazing, full of gothes, emos and punks moshing their brains out. I smiled at the scene that was taking place, I mean it was almost better than a rave, almost. Claude pulled me to the dance floor and grabbed my waist.

"Dance with me"Claude said and I smirked at him.

"I hate dancing"I said but he wasn't giving up. He pulled my hands and made me dance, he made faces while he did and I laughed. While he did this Navigate by Cute Is What We Aim For played.

"Come on this is your favorite song"Claude said and I laughed. He let go of my hands and I danced with him. Danced almost the entire night, until this guy with white hair, with the tips dyed blood red tapped Claude on his shoulder.

"I can't right now"Claude said and he stared at me.

"I'll take her off your hands"the guy said and Claude sighed.

"I'll be right back, but this is Jagger, he's Luna's twin. I'll be back I promise"Claude said and kissed pecked my lips.

"I love you"Claude said and I pecked his lips.

"I love you too"I said and he walked away.

"Hi I'm Jagger"Jagger said and I nodded.

"I'm Spencer"I said and he laughed at me.

"What?"I asked in an innocent tone.

"How did you meet that one?"Jagger asked and I shrugged. I didn't know if he was a vampire or not so I made up a lie.

"A rave"I lied and he nodded. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me backstage.

"Its kinda hard to hear you over there"Jagger said and I nodded.

"Jagger if you don't mind I kinda wanna go home, so just tell Claude I-"I said but he cut me off.

"Nah you're staying here, I mean you are a half vampire like Claude aren't you?"Jagger asked and I shook my head.

"No"I said and he smirked.

"Oh so you're a full blooded vampire?"Jagger asked and I shook my head.

"A werewolf?"Jagger asked and I shook my head.

"Then what are you human?"Jagger asked and I nodded.

"No way"Jagger said and I nodded.

"Yeah and this human needs to get home to watch her brother and sister"I said checking my phone to see what time it was, eleven fifty-five.

"Bye Jagger"Claude said then Jagger smirked at me. Claude grabbed my waist and held on to it tight.

"I was gonna walk her home"Jagger said and I scoffed.

"Since when?"I asked and he smiled.

"Just now"Jagger said and grabbed my hand.

"Jagger get lost"Claude said and I laughed. Jagger scowled at him then winked at me.

"So you're ready right?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Yeah"I said and he smiled at me. I yawned and he smiled at me.

"You want me to carry you?"Claude asked and I smiled.

"Please"I said and he picked me up bridal style. He walked for a while then I fell asleep. I woke up in my room with Steve sleeping next to me. I yawned then turned over to find Claude sleeping next to me. I placed my hand on his chest and he shifted. I kissed his forehead then sat up. I sighed and laughed at the fact I had two boys in my bed, but one was my little brother. I slid under my sheets then walked to the bathroom. I sighed then washed all the eyeliner off of my eyes. I pulled off my pants and walked back into my room, then put on my old sweatpants. I walked into my room and saw Claude and Steve cuddled together, I smirked. I walked over to Claude and tapped his shoulder, he opened his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here?"I asked and he sighed.

"I'm fine and you?"Claude joked and I smiled.

"I was tired and I kinda just fell into your bed"Claude said and I arched an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"You can stay but I have to bring Steve in his room, so can you help me?"I asked and he nodded. He stretched then grabbed Steve in his arms. I smiled at him then he laughed. we walked into Steve's room and placed him in his room. I kissed his head then we walked back into my room. I grabbed Creeper and snuggled into his soft fur.

"You're really starting to freak me out"Claude said and I laughed.

"He smells like you"I said and he laughed.

"Wow what do I smell like?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Like you, not like cologne, or soap but like your own smell"I said and he laughed. I laid in my bed and he laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt content. His touch suddenly made me feel just so comfortable, serene and genuinely happy. Not that I didn't feel that way every time we touched but this time it was just more noticeable, or stronger.

"Claude"I asked and he hummed.

"Mmhm?"Claude hummed and I turned to look him in his eyes. He was so perfect. His nose was the perfect size and shape for his face. His eyes were beautiful, amazing, and mysterious all at the same time. His features were amazing, they weren't so hard and chiseled, but they weren't soft or indirect either. Then there were his lips, some so soft, full and sexy, his lip ring only made them sexier, his kisses were like ecstasy you always, always want more.

"Do you feel it?"I asked and he seemed to know exactly what I was talking about. He brushed my cheek with his hand and stared into my eyes, as if he could just stay like that forever.

"The feeling when we touch"Claude said and I nodded.

"Yeah"I asked and he nodded. He sighed and grabbed my waist.

"Sometimes its hard for me stop touching you, I feel like I'm not me if I don't-"Claude and I cut him off.

"And when we we're apart it feels wrong, like we're always suppose to be together, by each other's side I guess"I said and he nodded.

"I love you, so much"Claude said and I giggled. He placed his hands on my cheek and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to say it or your french maid?"I asked and he smiled.

"I want Spencer, my amazing, sexy, sweet, funny, happy girlfriend to say it"Claude and I smiled.

"I love you, Claude and I think I always will"I said and he hugged me. I turned on my side and sighed. He kissed my neck, his lip ring gave me goosebumps. He placed his lips on my ear and kissed it, his lips touched every one of my ear rings. He bite my ear playfully then tugged on it. I sighed and he flipped me over on my back. He brushed my hair off of my face and kissed me. He traced my face with his lips. He placed his hands under my shirt and kissed me.

"Claude"I said and he smirked.

"Yeah?"Claude said and I pushed his chest.

"We can't"I said and he nodded.

"Okay"Claude said and laid on his back. I turned to face him and he sighed.

"Claude I really love, and I don't think we need to confuse it with all the physical stuff"I said and he smiled at me.

"Is it too much to ask for a kiss?"Claude asked and I smiled at him. I sat up then laid on top of him and kissed him. He pulled me close him and held us there, but not in a forceful way, in a gentle way. I pulled away then he smiled at me.

"Please?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"No now stop"I said and he sighed.

"What if I give you a massage?"Claude said and I thought for a second. My back was hurting alittle but I decided against.

"Maybe, but you have to do a good job"I said and he smirked at me.

"Okay"Claude said and I laid on my stomach. He placed his hands on my back and pressed on it hard. I moaned and he laughed. He massaged my back for a couple more minutes and I fell asleep, sorta. I wasn't sleeping but he thought I was.

"Man next time we're doing it first"Claude said and I scoffed, out loud.

"Spencer"Claude said and I opened my eye.

"What?"I groaned and he sighed.

"Oh no, now its time to keep your end of the bargain"Claude said and I sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow"I said and he scoffed.

"Turn over"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Claude you can't make me"I said and he turned me over. he kissed my neck and put his lips to my ear.

"I love you, and I would never make you just try to persuade you"Claude said and ran his hand under my shirt. He kissed my neck one last time then he pulled my shirt a bit then kissed my stomach. He rubbed it then looked at me. I laughed and he smiled at me. He rubbed my legs and ran his hands around my waist. He gently tugged my pants and looked at one last time, as if saying speak now or forever hold your peace. When I didn't say anything he pulled them off slowly. He sat up and kissed every part of my body, taking as much time as possible. He finally reached my lips and I remembered that my door wasn't looked. I pushed him off of me and ran to my door.

"What's wrong?"Claude asked and I locked my door.

"Come on"Claude said and I laid on his lap.

"Claude I love you"I said and he smiled at me.

"I love you too, and I want you to be mine, forever"Claude said and I kissed him. He stared at me and nodded. He placed his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes one last time then sighed and laid down. He held my waist and rubbed my legs.

"I don't think its the right time is it?"Claude asked and I shook my head no.

"I didn't think so"Claude said and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I still love you, even if we aren't gonna do it"Claude said and I smiled.

"You should, because I love you"I said and he smiled. We sighed then yawned in unison, then laughed at each other. We talked all that night about random stuff, then we fell asleep.

That night was perfect even without the sex, which I really didn't want to do.


	13. Chapter 13

I was getting ready for school when my mom ran into my room and sighed.

"Yes?"I asked and she smiled at me.

"I wanted to catch you before you left, your uncle Sam is coming to town with his band friends and he'll be here at four. I want you to let him in since I'm gonna be at work, and let him stay in the guest room, okay?"my mom said and I nodded. I remembered that I had soft ball practice today, but it started during school, until three thirty.

"Alright now I have to get ready, before I'm late"I said and she left my room. I grabbed my eyeliner and put on a heavy coated of it. I grabbed the jacket Claude left here the other day and shrugged it on. Today was not my day I mean, really who makes you practice when its your time of the month seriously. I walked down stairs and groaned. I saw Claude, Pyro, Spike, Wes and Claude's half vampire friends waiting for me. I groaned and Claude smiled at me. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked out the front door with everyone in tow. Claude wrapped his arms around my waist and I groaned. I pulled his hands away from my waist and he laughed.

"What's wrong with you?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"It's her time of the month"Spike said and I hung my head so my hair covered my face.

"Spike that's not funny, and it's yours too, I mean we are in sink"I said and she sighed.

"Yeah we're weird, but we are almost sisters, plus how many other girls do you know share their time of the month?"Spike asked and I sighed.

"Definitely us"I said and she hugged me. We walked up to school and we sighed in unison.

"God please have something anything to make today"I said and Spike laughed.

"Yeah right nothing's gonna happen plus you have softball practice today"Spike said and I groaned so loud everyone looked at me.

"What like you've never had a bad day"I said and they all shook their heads then went about their own business. Claude grabbed my hands and pulled me down the hall. He stopped and opened his locker. He pressed me on the lockers next to us and kissed me. His lip ringed lips tugging on mine, I moaned and he smiled.

"Someone's horny"a familiar voice said and I turned to see who it was. It was Gunner. I stuck him the bird and he laughed.

"Anytime sweetie anytime"Gunner said and I scoffed. I finally pulled away from Claude.

"It wasn't an offer"I said and he smiled at me. He puckered his lips at me and I scoffed.

"Come on, let's go"Claude said as he put his arm around my waist. We strolled down the hall and stopped at my locker. I opened it and grabbed my books. I closed my locker with my books in my hands and we started walking towards my English class.

"I got it"Claude said and took my books from my hands. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as we walked.

The school day was pretty boring and softball practice was even worse. we had to run the school track three times, then we did all the other stuff, like running bases, catching pop ups and hitting. Claude stayed and watched us practice, and to walk me home. I came out of the locker room to see Cindy and Claude talking, on the other side of the bleachers. I stared at them closely, then they did something that shocked the shit out of me, they kissed. I felt my body ache, my blood boil but mostly I felt my heart break into a million pieces, then those broke into a million more pieces, then on and on again in a never ending cycle. I walked the other way to my house and cried. I couldn't believe that he really did that to me, and with Cindy of all people. I could see him cheating on me with Luna, or somebody goth but a stuck up, preppy, slut like Cindy, am I really that bad? No! Claude's just a horrible boyfriend. I cried almost half of the way to my house until I felt arms wrap around my waist, I sighed and looked to see who it was. It surprised me to see Gunner, holding me.

"What's wrong Spencer?"Gunner asked me and I scoffed. I didn't even think he knew my real name. And why is he acting like he cares? I pulled his arms from around my waist but he just put them back. I laughed at him and he smiled at me.

"Gunner what do you want?"I giggled and he smiled.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd check up on my favorite singer"Gunner said in a sincere way.

"Gunner do you think I'm sexy?"I asked and he bit his lip, as if he was contemplating whether or not to yes.

"You are very"Gunner said and I blushed. Gunner thought I was sexy, how sweet.

"Gunner can I ask you something serious?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Sure"Gunner said and shook his perfect dark brown hair out of his face.

"Why did you do that to me in grade six?"I asked and he smirked at me. He held me tightly, I could feel his muscles flex under his shirt.

"I liked, well I like you"Gunner said and I smiled. He leaned towards my mouth then kissed my cheek. His lips were soft and they didn't make me shiver when they made contact with my skin. He grazed my face with his hand sighed, as if he wanted to kiss me but couldn't bring himself to.

"I like you, Spencer Manner and I want you to be mine, not Claude's or Dave, well Pyro's, mine"Gunner said and kissed lips. He held my head and kept me there but in a gentle way, not forceful, if I moved my head his hands would've fallen. Gunner was an amazing kisser, he didn't have an abnormal amount of drool, try to force me to do something, or try to go to far with a kiss.

"That was -"Gunner said and I finished his sentence.

"Amazing"I said and he nodded. He stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Is that a yes?"Gunner asked and I stared into his sea blue eyes.

"No"I said in a sad tone. He stared at me and sighed.

"But why, I mean the kiss it was amazing so why no?"Gunner asked and I grabbed his hands.

"Because you're not the boyfriend type"I said and he sighed.

"But I could be for you"Gunner said then grabbed my hands.

"You're serious?"I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Spencer I've wanted to tell you about the way the I've felt since I first saw you, since we first talked, I just liked you"Gunner said and I nodded.

"I have to go"I said and he nodded.

"Will you at least think about it?"Gunner asked and I nodded. He held me for another second or so then he kissed me.

"Spencer!"Claude's voice yelled and I yanked away from Gunner, who still had my waist.

"What'd you want?"Gunner asked and Claude grabbed my hands. Gunner kept his hold on my waist so Claude couldn't take me from him.

"Um I gotta go, my uncle's coming in about an hour"I said and Gunner kissed my cheek.

"I'll be waiting for my answer"Gunner said and I nodded. I walked home leaving Gunner behind, but to my _pleasure_Claude followed me. We didn't talk until we were on my porch. He stood in-front of my door, so I couldn't pass by him.

"What were you doing with Gunner?"Claude asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The same thing you did with Cindy"I said and he sighed.

"That wasn't at all what it looked like"Claude said and I pushed him out of my way.

"Wait!"Claude yelled and I stopped.

"Claude you hurt me, again, but I'm not gonna let you anymore"I said and he grabbed my waist.

"Wait are you breaking up with me?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Yes"I said and grabbed my hands, gently stroking them with his thumbs.

"I love you Spencer don't, don't do this please, I love you"Claude said looking in my eyes. I loved his eyes, always told me if he was lying or sad, or anything. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed his lips with my thumb.

"Claude you need to get yourself ready for a girlfriend, and right now you're not, at all"I said and he squeezed my hand.

"I gotta go"I said and tried to walk into my house but he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Let me go"I said and he shook his head no. I tried yanking away but it just like the first time we met, it was not going to happen. I gave up and he smiled. He placed his hand on my cheek and chuckled a sad chuckle.

"We just got back together, and I go and mess it up with a hoe, I'm sorry"Claude said and I smiled.

"Just treat your next girlfriend better"I said and he nodded.

"Before I go can I kiss you?"Claude asked and I nodded. I mean why not it wasn't going to change anything, I hope. I mean I still love him and care for him but this was something I wasn't going to rethink it, for a while. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. He placed his hands on my sides and rubbed them. His lips felt like he needed to kiss me, like if he didn't he'd never feel it again. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I laughed. He really wanted to let me know he loved me. I pulled away and he looked at me in a sad, regrettable way.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot"Claude said and I nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you too"I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I should go right?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Why aren't we moving?"I asked and we laughed.

"Maybe we're not ready for this"Claude said and I sighed.

"I know that we should be apart but-"I said and he cut me off.

"Its easier being together than apart, right?"Claude said and I nodded.

"But being together isn't always right for us"I said and he sighed.

"I love being with you, I love feeling your skin touch mine, I love when you're around me, and when I'm not with you I want to be"Claude said and I smiled.

"I . . . I have to go"I said and he smiled. He let me go and sighed. I opened my door and ran into my room. I grabbed a box and threw everything Claude gave me in it, everything except Creeper. I sat on my bed and I sighed. What should I do? Do I stay with Claude or do we call it quits for real and forever? I walked down stairs and grabbed some water. I sat on the counter and tears streamed down my face. I wiped them and went back upstairs. I squeezed Creeper and sighed. Yeah I know if I'm going to give up Claude, everything that he gave me has to go. I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. I wiped my eyes then opened the door to see my drummer uncle with his drum sticks and rocker luggage in his hands. Uncle Sam was only in his late twenties, and still loved his rocker fantasies, but he tried his hardest to make to make them reality.

"Hey there's Spencer"my uncle said and I smiled. I hugged him tight and he squeezed me back.

"Hey uncle Sam"I said and he smiled at me.

"So where will I be staying?"my uncle asked and I walked upstairs. I brought him into the guest room, where he sat down his things and grabbed his sticks.

"Where's my other niece and nephew, and my sister?"my uncle asked and I smiled.

"Well Steve's at the gym, Stacy's practicing with her debate team at one of friends house and mom's at work"I said and he sighed.

"I was hoping they'd be here so I could see them before I left for my gig" uncle Sam said and I smiled.

"Where's your gig?"I asked and he sighed.

"The Coffin Club I think"uncle Sam said and I smiled really wide.

"You where it is?"uncle Sam asked and I nodded.

"Then why don't you come with me?"uncled Sam asked and I shrugged.

"What time?"I asked him.

"Ten so you have plenty of time to get ready"uncle Sam said and I nodded.

"I'll be done before ten"I said and ran upstairs. I grabbed my mixed berry shampoo and conditioner, along with my towels. I took my time and washed my hair like five times, then finally put in the conditioner. I finished my shower then dried off and walked into my room. I didn't pick out any clothes before I went into the shower, now I was looking for them. I decided I'd go with my cut up plain red t-shirt, with a black tank-top underneath it some black skinny jeans, all black Converse, my black diamond and ruby necklace, and my usual heavy eyeliner. I dropped my towel and saw that bat on my window again, I covered my self with my arms then grabbed my towel and walked the window. I shut the curtains and rushed through putting on my clothes but kept my shirts off, as I blow dried my hair. I did my hair in random loose curls for no reason at all. I put on my eye liner and today I was feeling different so I put on some red eye shadow. I pulled on my shirts and necklace, then walked down stairs.

"You sure took long enough"uncle Sam said and I scoffed.

"Yeah I know I had to get all sexy"I said and he laughed.

"Well done then, now let's go"uncle Sam said and I looked at him strangely.

"Its eight"uncle Sam said and I nodded.

"I'll be right back I have to get my bag"I said then ran back up stairs. I grabbed my bag and sighed. What if Claude's there? I pushed that thought away and walked back down stairs. We walked outside where a Chevy Astro was waiting for us.

"Why don't take your car?"I asked and he smiled.

"Cause drummers always travel with their drums and that Challenger won't exactly hold them"uncle Sam said and I nodded. We walked towards the van then a guy jumped out of it. He wasn't that much older than me, probably seventeen like Claude. He had black hair with dark blue and sliver streaks in it, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and looked like he played guitar.

"What's wrong?"uncle Sam asked and the guy scratched his head.

"Riley's voice is gone and we need someone to sing tonight, and since none of us really can sing that's a problem"the guy said and I smiled at my uncle.

"I know someone who can sing"I said and he smirked at me.

"Who?"uncle Sam asked and I grinned.

"My friend Pyro, and he lives two blocks away"I said he smiled.

"Let's go"the guy said and I smiled. We got into the van and drove to Pyro's house. I ran up to his door and banged on it. His mom opened the door and I smiled at her.

"Hello Spencer were you looking for Dave?"his mom asked and I nodded.

"He's in his room"his mom said and I nodded.

"Um can I please talk to him, its super important"I said and she nodded. I ran up their stairs and banged on his door.

"Open up"I said and turned his door knob, but like always it was locked. He finally opened his door and let me in, he was wearing sweat pants, with no shirt, his six pack was amazing.

"I have amazing news"I said and he stared at me. He must have been sleeping, he had amazingly cute bed head.

"You're coming back for more?"Pyro joked and I hit him.

"No! You know my uncle with the band?"I said and he nodded. "His singer lost his voice and he needs someone to sing tonight"I said and he smiled all of his perfect white teeth showing. He hugged me tight and kissed my lips.

"This is amazing, give me ten minutes"Pyro said and I sat on his bed. I laid on his bed and listened to his iPod, that I found on his pillow. He came into his room with wet hair and no shirt again. I laughed and he smiled at me.

"What?"Pyro said and I giggled at him.

"You look like a wet dog"I said and he walked towards me. He grabbed my hands and pushed me on his bed. He kissed me again and I let him. I had almost forgotten how much I really loved his lips touching mine. His pulled on my lips then pulled away from me. My neck was wet with water that came from his hair and he smiled then wiped it.

"What time does the gig start?"Pyro asked and I gasped.

"Ten"I said and he grabbed towel and his shirt. We ran down the stairs and he threw the towel into their downstairs bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and shook his hair. We ran to the van and hopped into it. Some guy with brown hair was driving and Sam introduced us to the other band members.

"Okay so guys this my niece Spencer and her friend Pyro, Spencer, Pyro this Nick, Erik, Simon and Riley"Sam said and I nodded. Erick was the guy driving, he had sexy violet contacts and the played guitar. Nick played bass and was the guy that I met earlier outside of the van. Simon played guitar and back up, he had brown eyes, black with red streaks and was really pale. Riley was lead vocals, with jet black hair and green eyes.

"So let's get to the chase, Pyro can you sing or what?"Nick or the guy with black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah, and I played guitar"Pyro said and they all looked at him and me skeptical. Nick asked him to sing something and he sung The Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For. They all looked at him impressed and smiled.

"Well you got the job kid"Nick said and Pyro smiled. We got to the club and unloaded the equipment, I really just grabbed a guitar. I tuned all of the guitars and played a few scales on each of them, yeah I can play. Nick watched me and smiled at me.

"What?"I asked and walked behind me.

"Why don't you two play, you know in a band?"Nick asked and I sighed.

"Our relationship is way too complicated for a band"I said and he nodded.

"Do you play anything else or just guitar?"Nick asked and I smiled.

"I play drums a little and sing"I said and he smirked at me.

"Yeah right"Nick said in a whatever tone.

"I do"I said and he smirked at me.

"Then sing"Nick said and I smiled. I sang What The Hell by Avril Lavigne.

"You can sing really good too, why didn't you-"Nick said and Pyro walked onto the stage.

"I just thought he needs this more then me"I said and he smiled.

"I am officially in love with you"Pyro said and twirled me in a circle.

"Mm really now what will you do for me?"I asked and he smiled at me.

"Whatever you want?"Pyro said and I smiled. He grabbed my waist and brushed my cheek with his hand. He kissed me, his lips pulling mine, mine pulling his it was just amazing. He pulled away gently and hugged me.

"I gotta go but have fun"I said but he wouldn't let me go.

"Why don't you sing too?"Nick asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be moshing tonight"I said and Pyro let me go.

"Please, you know we make an amazing team"Pyro said and I smiled at him.

"We do but I'm gonna pass"I said and he nodded.

"Sure"Pyro said and I walked off the stage. I bumped into Jagger on my way to the bar. He smiled at me and I laughed.

"No leave me alone"I said. He walked by me and checked my wrists.

"Where are your stamp and wristband?"Jagger asked and I sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, no I did not sneak in I'm here with the band"I said and he smiled.

"Oh, that's so convincing"Jagger said and I scoffed.

"Their drummer is my uncle. Duh Spencer Manner, Sam Manner and if you don't believe me ask him"I said and he shrugged.

"I really wouldn't have cared if you snuck in or not"Jagger said then stepped closer to me. His mismatched eyes staring into mine, as if they were searching my heart or my soul. I stared at Jagger for the longest time until I stepped away from him. The night was almost over, and Pyro had rocked out hard. I had a headache from moshing so hard. I sat on the bar and sighed. Pyro and the rest of the band were on a break and he came to get me. We walked back stage and he kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and held me tightly around my waist. We pulled away for and were breathing heavy. I smiled and he laughed.

"Spencer I wanted to thank you, and ask you something. When we were going out it was the greatest time of my life, and I wanted to know if that's how you felt too"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"Its definetly up there"I said and he smiled.

"So remind me again why we stopped?"Pyro asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really remember"I said and he smiled.

"Pyro we're on"Nick yelled and he sighed.

"Come up with me"Pyro said and I shook my head.

"You know I have stage fright"I said and he sighed.

"Please, I'll be your best friend"Pyro said and I smiled.

"What about something more than that?"I asked and he smiled at me. He was surprised at what I had asked.

"Are you sure?"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"What about Claude?"Pyro asked me and I shrugged.

"He kinda cheated on me with Cindy and we broke up"I said and he nodded.

"It was his loss"Pyro said and I saw Nick walking towards us. I grabbed Pyro's head and kissed him.

"Now go, okay"I said and he nodded. He walked to the stage then they started playing. They played a couple more songs then another band went on. I stayed with Pyro that night. I wasn't really up for staying home and Claude coming to see me. We were laying in his bed listening to Paramore. His arms around my waist.

"This brings back memories"Pyro said and I laughed.

"Yeah"I said and he kissed my neck. His lips filling my body with ecstasy, every time they touched my skin. I sat up and he held my waist.

"What's wrong?"Pyro asked and I rubbed my forehead.

"What am I doing?"I muttered and he sighed. I love Claude, he's mine and I can't do this. But Pyro did take my innocence and I love him too. Which one is the right choice?

"I gonna go"I said and he stared at me. I started to get dressed and he walked over to me.

"I'll drive you"Pyro said and I shook my head.

"No I. . I'm gonna walk, I need to think"I said and he sighed.

"Well let me walk you, you're not gonna walk by yourself"Pyro said and I shook my head.

"I live around the block I'm gonna be fine, okay"I said and he sighed.

"There's no use arguing with you, I guess"Pyro said and kissed me. I moved my head so he kissed my cheek. He stared at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Night"I said then opened his window. I walked onto the tree branch next to his window and climbed down. I walked towards my house and I saw Claude standing under the streetlight. I stared at him for the longest not moving or even breathing. He eyes looked shocked and sad when we looked into each other's eyes. I started to walk again and he smiled at me. I passed him and he smiled at me. I ran to my door and unlocked it. I pushed the door opened a hand appeared on it. I jumped and Claude chuckled. I closed the door and he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Stay here I'll be back in a minute"I said and he chuckled.

"Okay"Claude said and I walked into my house. I ran upstairs as fast and quiet as I could. I grabbed the box, with Creeper inside it and ran back outside. Claude looked at me strangely and sighed.

"I thought -"Claude said and I handed him the box.

"There's everything you ever gave me in it, the jacket, shirt, bear and -"I said and pulled his ring out of my pocket "your ring" I added and he looked heart broken. He looked at me and a tear streamed down his face. Claude was heart broken, torn down and angry. I felt his pain we were feeling that way. Tears streamed down my face and he wiped them. My heart stung when he pulled his hand away. My eye liner was running because it was all over his hand.

"I love you"Claude said and I turned around to face the door.

"What can I do, please, Spencer anything I just don't want this to be it"Claude said and I put my hand on the knob. His hand came on mine and he pressed his lips to my ear.

"I love you, so please don't do this, I beg you"Claude said and I turned my door knob. I couldn't do this it would take a toll on both of us. I turned around and hugged him close and tight. He held me tight and we cried together. I pulled away from him and wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"Claude I'm sorry but the reason I'm doing this because I cheated on you"I said and he grabbed my arms gently.

"I don't care"Claude said and I shook my head.

"Claude you should go, you don't know what you're saying"I said and he nodded.

"Yes I do I love you and I know you love me no matter how many times you cheat on me, or with who, you love me"Claude said and I opened my door. He was right I do love him. I placed my hands on his neck and kissed him. The break up was no more at this point. I pulled Claude into my room and pushed him on my bed, breaking our kiss for only seconds. Okay so I do like Pyro's kisses but Claude's were even better than his. His hands traveled under my shirt and pulled my pants off at the same time. I was amazed, his kisses trailing down my neck and towards my breasts. He pulled off my shirt and kissed them. I moaned and he rubbed my stomach and covered it with his kisses. I pulled his shirt off and he smiled.

"You saw me naked"I said and he laughed.

"I wasn't really trying to see you, I was just keeping an eye on you"Claude said and I laughed.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo"Claude said and I smiled.

"Nobody does"I said and he eyed it. He traced it with his fingers and smiled. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. I put my hand on his waist and traced his pants to find the button. I found it and undid it. I pulled away from and he smiled.

"Yes love?"Claude said and I dug into his pockets. I found what I was looking for and smiled. I put his ring on my thumb and he smiled. He grazed my face and pulled me onto my bed, kissing me all over. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off. Claude was so sexy. He had perfectly toned everything and he even had a eight pack, did you hear eight. He laid on top of me and kissed my ears.

"Are you ready?"Claude asked and I laughed.

"No"I said and he smiled at me. He kissed my neck and I pushed him off of me.

"I was serious no"I said and he nodded. He laid the side of me and wrapped me up in his arms. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled and he placed his hands around my waist. He caressed my skin and yawned. I pulled back my sheets and crawled under. I laid on Claude's chest and everything felt right in the universe.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	14. Chapter 14

I turned over in my bed sighed. I had a huge headache and my body was sore. I groaned then stood from my bed and stretched. I looked around my room and saw Claude in my bed. Fear rushed through my body and I ran over to him. I plucked his ear and he smiled. I put lips to his ear and bit it.

"Get up"I said softly. I did this for like five minutes then he grabbed me and pulled me into my bed.

"Mm you smell good"Claude said and I hit him.

"You gotta go"I said and he yawned.

"What time is it?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"Time for you to go"I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Last night was nice"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Okay now go"I said and he sighed.

"Can I please just stay?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"And tell my mom what that you stay over, um no thanks I had that talk before not pleasant"I said and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back later"Claude said and I nodded.

"Okay, but come at like two"I said and he nodded. We got dressed and I walked him downstairs.

"I guess this bye until later?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Bye"I said and he kissed my cheek.

"I really did have fun last night"Claude said and I nodded.

"Yeah it was nice, and no sex, you didn't think that could happen did you?"I asked and he shook his head no.

"I have fun with you every time we're together"Claude said and I blushed.

"All right, bye"I yawned and he smiled.

"Bye"Claude said and I walked back into my house. I yawned and walked into my room then plunged into my soft cozy bed. I didn't go back to sleep though, I couldn't thanks to Claude. I laid in my bed thinking about everything that happened yesterday and last night. Claude and I breaking up after softball practice. Gunner telling me he liked and that he always has. Claude seeing Gunner and I kiss, Claude walking me home, then kissing me. My uncle coming to town and needing a singer, then me telling him about Pyro. Pyro telling me how much he wanted to get back with and then me staying half the night with him, until I started thinking about Claude. Me walking home and seeing Claude, ending our break up and us cuddling in my this morning. I sighed and turned on my stomach, Claude was always on my mind and I didn't know why. I sat up and sighed. My hair fell over my face and I smelt it, I almost choked on it. It still smelt like mixed berry shampoo. I rubbed my forehead and walked into my closet. I grabbed my clothes for this evening and sighed. My phone rang, it was Pyro because his tone was Time To Win by Down With Webster. I ran to it answered it.

"Hi"I said and he yawned.

"Just making sure you were okay"Pyro said and I blushed.

"You're sweet"I said and he laughed.

"Anything for my girlfriend"Pyro said and the memory of last night played in my head. I cursed mentally, great now you have to boyfriends.

"Yeah"I said and he sighed.

"You got back together with Claude didn't you?"Pyro said and I laughed forcefully.

"Is it that obvious?"I asked and he hummed.

"Yeah, but why did you stay the night with me, I mean you could've stayed home with him, instead of leading me on"Pyro said and I sighed.

"Pyro I love you but I love Claude too. I can't just stop loving one of you its not me"I said and he sighed.

"Spencer, why are friends?"Pyro asked and I sighed.

"We've been friends since third grade and I love you, and I know you love me too"I said and he groaned.

"Spencer you don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't do stuff like this to me"Pyro said and I was taken back. I sat on my bed and cried. He was right, I do treat him bad, like I don't love him, like a stray dog with rabbies.

"I'm gonna call you back"I said then hung up the phone. I stared at the tree next to my window and sighed, the bat was there again. I walked over to my window and closed my curtains. I fell back into my bed and grabbed my phone. I had a plan, it wasn't necessarily a good one but it was a plan.

I walked into my room showered, shampooed and conditioned with my towel around my body. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. I had my bleached skinny jeans, my white and black Converse, my black and white plaid shirt, with a black tank top underneath. I blow dried my hair and did it the same as last night. I walked downstairs and groaned. My uncle Sam and mom were at the island in the kitchen. They turned to me in shock and I groaned again.

"Spencer where are you going?"my mom asked and I groaned.

"To break off with someone"I said and they stared at me concerned.

"You don't mean Claude do you?"my mom asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know yet, I'm just tired of us, I think we need a break, plus he cheated on me with Cindy, which doesn't help his case"I said and she stared at me.

"Its okay mom I'm gonna be fine"I said and she stared at me hand, yes I had his ring on.

"You do know you have to give him back his ring"my mom said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth I really have no idea how and what I'm doing"I said and grabbed a pear from the fridge. I sighed and walked into the TV room. Sam walked behind me and handed me his keys.

"Here take this"Sam said and I laughed.

"Yeah right I'm good with walking"I said and he shook his head at me.

"Its your birthday present"Sam said and I laughed.

"Yeah right"I said and he smiled at me.

"Its the trunk"Sam said and I nodded. I walked outside and opened his trunk to find a Gibson SG white guitar with an amp, chord book, case, strap, and picks. I grinned at my present brought it inside.

"Thank you soo much"I said and hugged him.

"You're welcome plus I got it free, from this guy when his music shop went out of business"Sam said and squeezed him one last time.

"I gotta go or I'll be late"I said and ran upstairs then placed my stuff on the floor. I grabbed my bag and sighed. Here we go.

I got to the park where I'd be meeting the guys. I sighed and sat on the slide and sighed again.

"Why is being with someone so hard?"I groaned and sighed. I thought a boyfriend was supposed to help not make stuff worse and complicated. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. I heard someone cough and I opened my eyes. It was Claude. He smiled at me and I half smiled at him.

"Hi"Claude said and I waved.

"Were you waiting for someone else?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Who?"Claude asked and Gunner walked behind him with white roses in his hand. He looked like so sexy in his white dress shirt, black straight legged jeans, all white Converse, and black narrow tie. He smiled at me and I waved back him.

"What's he doing here?"Claude asked and I shushed him. Gunner walked up to me and smiled hugely with his perfect smile that made me, and about every girl at school melt. He handed me the roses and stuck his hands into his pockets. The whole time he was noticing me he didn't even so much as glance at Claude, but he did notice him. Pyro was the last to come, in his usual, black skinny jeans, chains and studded belts hanging from his waist, his all black high top Converse, and his black To Write Love On Her Arms t-shirt. At this point every one was wondering why they were all on a date with me at the same time.

"Guys listen I know you all like me, some of you may even say you love me but we all know we can't all be in a relationship"I said and they all sighed. I walked up to Gunner and placed my hand on his cheek. I kissed him and pulled away slowly.

"Gunner I'm sorry, we're not going work out"I said and he knitted his eye brows together. He parted his lips but didn't speak. I walked back to Claude and grabbed his hands.

"Claude I love you"I said and he smiled" but us isn't working and I'm sorry"I added and he frowned. He grabbed my face in his hands and parted his lips.

"I love you too Spencer but it seems your mind is made up and I can't change. But can I ask you something serious?"Claude said and I nodded" Why did you do what you did last night? Did it mean nothing to you?"he added and tears streamed down my face.

"Claude last night was nice and amazing but it wasn't right for me to give a third chance right after we broke up, and it meant a lot to me truly"I said and kissed his cheek. I moved my lips to his ear then parted then"Good bye Claude I will always love you"I added and he nodded. I stepped next to Pyro who wasn't happy, he knew that I always had a trick up my sleeve and wasn't about to start celebrating early. I grabbed his chin in my fingers and sighed. "I love you, I've always loved you since head start"I said and he smiled but not his usual oh-yeah-I'm-the-man smile, it was an eager happy smile, that was genuine. "I loved being with you, you holding me, kissing me, caressing my bare skin and I just love you point blank"I said and he kissed with all the passion he had in his body. He pulled away and smiled his huge perfect smile gazing into my blue eyes with his pale brown ones.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke in a cold sweat and took a million deep breathes before I opened my eyes. I sighed when I saw that I was in my bed with Claude, I shook him and he popped his eyes open.

"What?"he groaned and I kissed him.

"I love you"I said and he smiled.

"I love you too"Claude said then hugged me.

"Please tell me I was dreaming, and that we never went to the park, where Gunner, and Pyro met us"I said and he laughed.

"Where would you get that from?"Claude said and I blushed.

"My dream"I said and he laughed again.

"I'm sorry about what happened you know that right?"Claude asked as he caressed my bare stomach. I loved it when he did that it made me feel like I belonged and happy.

"Spencer"Claude said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes love"I said and he smiled.

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to a party?"Claude said and I shrugged.

"Is it a costume party?"I asked and he nodded.

"Oo sexy, I'll where my combat boots"I said and he smiled.

"Its at my cousin's house, tomorrow, at eight"Claude said and I laughed.

"How are we gonna get there? You don't have a car and I can't fly"I said and he laughed.

"We can go with Jagger and Luna"Claude said and I shrugged.

"I'm gonna have to find something really sexy to keep up with Luna, right?"I asked and he shook his head.

"Hell no you're sexier than Luna any day"Claude said and I blushed.

"Really?"I asked and he nodded.

"Spencer, you are the only woman I'll ever think about ever again"Claude said and I scoffed. "What its the truth"Claude added and I scoffed again.

"You didn't think that yesterday did you?"I asked and he sighed. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Cindy is whore and you're dragostea mea"Claude said and I blushed. He must have said something sweet, or caring.

"What'd you say?"I asked and he smiled.

"I said Cindy is a whore and you're dragostea mea"Claude laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What does it mean?"I asked and he smiled.

"You're a smart girl I'm sure you can figure it out"Claude said and I sighed.

"Please tell me"I said and he laughed.

"Nope"Claude smirked and I scoffed. I turned on my side and sighed.

"Oh if only I had a boyfriend who could actually tell me his true feelings"I sighed and he laughed. He Grabbed my shoulder and placed his lips to my ear.

"Babe, I always tell you my true feelings for you"Claude said and I laughed. He placed his hands on my lower back and I gasped.

"Claude"I said and he smiled.

"I know you like it when I do this, it makes us both horny"Claude said and I laughed.

"You are such a weirdo"I said and he laughed.

"As are you"Claude said and I laughed. He placed his hands on my sides and touched my scar, which he gave me the asshole. If you just ran your hand along it you wouldn't feel anything but when you looked at it you'd probably gag.

"Wait what time is it?"I asked and he shrugged. I grabbed my phone and sighed at the time.

"Its twelve"I said and he laughed.

"I guess I should go"Claude said and I nodded. He smiled at me and stood from my bed. I stared at him and he laughed.

"Like what you see?"Claude asked and I laughed so loud I thought my mom woke up. He slid on his pants and I sighed.

"Oh don't want me to go?"Claude asked and I shook my head. He pulled on his shirt and I groaned. The only thing he had left to put on was his combat boots. He glanced at me and smiled, then walked to where I was on my bed. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me. His lips filling me with passion every second, I moaned and he pulled away.

"I love you and dragostea mea means my love"Claude said and I smiled.

"You're my amour"I said and he smiled.

"I'm your love?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"I guess"I joked and he smiled. He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Claude stop"I giggled and he laughed.

"I don't know, I kinda like you on my shoulders"Claude said and I hit his chest. He smiled and kissed me. At that moment I was super distracted. The next thing I knew he was half way undressed and on top of me.

"Claude"I gasped and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, you just make me so, horny I can't control it sometimes"Claude said and I kissed him. His shirt was off and I smiled. I rubbed my fingers against his abs and he laughed at me. I grabbed his black and blonde haired head and pulled him back into my bed. I kissed him, my fingers going through his sexy hair, his doing the same to mine. He slid his hands from my hair and down to my sides, stroking them gently but seductively. He moved his hands up and on to my bust, squeezing them gently, and really turning me on. I moaned and he squeezed them harder. I placed my hands back on his abs and rubbed them they were so fascinating, for some reason. He moaned I placed my hands on his waist.

"Lower"Claude groaned and I smiled. I placed them on his thighs and he laughed. "You know what I meant"Claude said and kissed my neck. I placed my hands on his, down below part and he moaned, I laughed and he smiled. I unzipped his pants and he groaned, as if I was taking to long. He placed his hands back on my bust and squeezed them again. I moaned and he sighed. I grabbed his down below part and squeezed it. He moaned and I laughed, then he squeezed my bust again and I moaned. He moved his hands to my back and unclipped my bra then held my bust in his hands.

"Claude"I said and he smiled.

"I love you"Claude said and I laughed.

"I love you too now clip it back"I said and he did.

"So you wanna do this again sometime"Claude joked and I laughed.

"Not here but yeah it was fun"I said and he nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go if there isn't anything else"Claude said and I nodded.

"One more thing"I said and kissed him. I walked him down stairs, which ended up being down the street. I stopped at the alley were we first met.

"Can we not stop here?"Claude asked and I shook my head.

"Does it cause you pain?"I asked and he nodded. "Why?"I asked and he looked away from me.

"Because I hurt you"Claude said and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Yeah right"I joked and he smiled. He stared at me with his fangs and lip ring glistening in the sun. I loved Claude so much, it isn't even funny.

"Doth the lady care for a kiss?"Claude asked and I nodded. He pulled me into him and placed a kiss that made me ecstatic on my lips. It was one of those kisses that make you feel loved, happy and drugged all at the same time. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"I gotta go"I said and he nodded.

"I'll miss you"Claude said and I pecked his lips.

"I'll miss you too"I said and yawned.

"Okay bye I guess"Claude said and I nodded. I walked back home and I fell into my bed. I snuggled into my pillow and fell fast asleep.

I woke up at nine p.m. I checked my phone and saw that I had messages from Claude, Gunner, Pyro and Spike. I read Spike's first.

_**u wanna go 2 the rave 2nite?**_ - from Spike. After I read hers I read Gunner's.

i**was wonderin if u made ur decision?**** - **Gunner.

**tell me if u like me **- Gunner.

**y r u avoidin me**- Gunner. Next I read Pyro's.

**hey i had fun last nite we shud do it again**- Pyro.

**r we still 2gether or r u wit Claude**- Pyro.

**y rnt u textin me bac?** - Pyro. I saved the best for last so Claude was last.

**hey babe i just sent this cuz i forgot 2 tell u i love you **- Claude. I smirked at the text and giggled.

**i wanna take u out 2nite so we can get our costumes 4 2morrow so text me as soon as u wake up, luv u**- Claude. I grabbed some clothes and texted Claude.

**hey sweetie watcha up 2?**I texted and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

**jus thinkin bout u **- Claude texted and I smiled.

**realli? **I texted and grabbed some sexy night wear, no not lingerie, club clothes. I pulled out my black and red Converse. I decided today I'd wear a dress. It was short, above my knees, maybe a little shorter, black and red, with red lace on top of the black fabric. I grabbed my ruby necklace and the bracelet that matched it. My hair would probably just be straight tonight. I grabbed my phone to see that Claude sent me a text.

**yes**- Claude texted me and I smiled to myself.

**ah ur sweet im gonna take a shower then ill text u wen im ready ok **- I texted and grabbed my towles and shower cap, I really wasn't up for washing it tonight. My phone vibrated then I grabbed it.

**okay**- Claude texted and I went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered then walked back into my room.

I sighed then pulled on my clothes. I flat ironed my hair and I was done. I texted Claude and told him I was ready. The next thing I knew the door bell rang. I ran down stairs with my wallet, and tote bag in my hands.

"Mom I'm leaving"I shouted and opened the door, to see Claude standing on the wall next to the door.

"Ready?"Claude asked and I nodded. He placed his hands around my waist smiled.

"I love that dress"Claude said and I blushed.

"I kinda figured you would"I said and he smiled. We walked downtown then into Hot Topic.

"We should go to Spencer's"I said and he grinned slyly.

"You should"Claude said and I laughed.

"Not for that, but they have sexy costumes"I said and he smiled. He nodded and we went into Spencer's. I grabbed like five costumes then went into the dressing room. I had a devil costume, a witch, a convict, and a cheerleader costume. Each one was more flattering then the last but the cheerleader one was the most flattering by far. I decided I'd get the darkest color they had which was only red. I grabbed some wash out hair dye to match my costume. Claude go a red football costume so we matched.

"So where to now?"Claude asked and I shrugged.

"I have to put this up"I said and he smiled at me.

"Well we could always go to my coffin"Claude said and I laughed.

"Yeah and get eaten by maggots, right"I joked and he chuckled. He pulled me onto a bench and smiled.

"Spencer, you should never tell a vampire they have maggots in their coffin, very bad insult"Claude said and I laughed.

"You're not even a vampire"I said and he grabbed my waist. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. His hands held me tightly and I smiled.

"Wait stop"I said and he pulled away from my neck.

"Sorry"Claude said and stared into space. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he broke out of his transe. I sighed and laid my head on his. I loved these moments, I would take this over a million dollars any day. He stroked my arms and I looked at him.

"Is it a bad thing for me to love you so much"Claude asked and I shook my head.

"I love you more than anything"I said and he smiled.

"I love you more than life"Claude said and I blushed.

"Claude you and I together is better than everything for me"I said and he placed his hands on my face, stroking it gently and caring.

"It is for me, too"Claude said and I smiled at him. Before I could say another word my phone rang, it Pyro.

"I'm sorry"I said to who just nodded.

"Hello"I said kinda frustrated.

"Why haven't you called me or talked to me today? I mean, I know things are weird but we are together, right"Pyro said and I sighed.

"Its kinda hard to say"I said and he sighed.

"What'd you mean?"Pyro asked me and I sighed.

"Can I call you later, please"I said and he sighed again.

"Fine, bye Spencer"Pyro said then hung the phone up before I could tell him bye. I glanced at Claude who was staring at me.

"Who was that?"Claude asked and I sighed.

"No one"I said and he chuckled.

"I love the way you lie to me"Claude said in an I-can't-believe-you-just-lied-to-me tone. I looked away from him and he grabbed my face. I tried to pull away from him but he kept his grip tighter then I expected.

"Spencer are you and Pyro supposed to be dating?"Claude asked me but I didn't say anything.

"Spencer answer me"Claude said in a violent tone.

"Let me go"I said to him but he just kept his grip, maybe even tighten it.

"Tell me, you slut"Claude said and I slapped him. He parted his lips but didn't speak, I stood from his lap.

"Get away from me"I said and grabbed my bag then ran home. I ran half way home but decided to go see Pyro. I walked in his yard then up to his door. I contemplated whether or not to knock then I did. His brother opened the door and smiled at me. Derrick, Pyro's brother, was sixteen and a player. He stared up and down my body then licked his lips.

"What can I do for your sexy self today?"Derrick asked and I hugged him. I really needed one, I started to think about Claude then tears started to stream down my face.

"Spencer?"Pyro yelled and I pulled away from Derrick, I ran towards him and sobbed.

"Spencer what's wrong?"Pyro asked and I cried harder. Just thinking about it made me angry, sad, and vulnerable, I wanted to comforted by someone, and Pyro was him. He held me and let sob on his arms. When I finally stopped crying he brought me into their kitchen sighed.

"Mom and dad aren't home, so you can over if you want. But what happened?"Pyro asked as he pulled out two Cokes. I stared into space then started balling again. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I hugged his middle. He loved me so much, so much that he would let me stay over when I just got dumped by my douche boyfriend, so much that he would comforted me, the girl who always hurt him, after my boyfriend called me a slut.

"Spencer?"Pyro's voice softly brought me away from my thoughts.

"Claude called me a slut"I said in a choked voice. I hadn't been looking in his eyes but when I finally did they were pissed off.

"Where is he?"Pyro asked and I grabbed his arms.

"Please don't"I said and he clinched his fist, he punched the table then ran a hand threw his hair. I placed my hand on his and stared into his pale brown eyes with my blue ones. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it. His fingers grazed my lips he looked like he was contemplating whether or not to kiss me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed and he smiled at me.

"If you stay here tonight you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch. I don't wanna have anything happen between us"Pyro said and I nodded.

"I'm not gonna take your room, I'll just sleep on the floor"I said and he sighed.

"I'll take the floor"Pyro said and I shook my head.

"Its your room you take the bed"I said and he shook his head.

"You're a girl and girls don't sleep on a guys floor"Pyro said and I sighed.

"Fine"I said and he smiled.

"You hungry?"Pyro asked and I shrugged.

"Depends you gonna make me something?"I asked and he nodded.

"How about some of my special nachos?"Pyro asked and I nodded. I loved it when he cooked for me. I helped with well a lot. He put the cheese in a pot with salsa, while ground beef cooked in a skillet. When the meat finished cooking he drained the fat out and poured it in with the cheese and salsa. When we finished with all of the cooking we went into his room and ate. He blasted Paramore as we ate we sang along to it.

After we ate I started to get tired and sighed. He grabbed my waist in a playful way smiled at me.

"Tired?"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but I can't exactly in this outfit"I said and he smiled. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and some black sweat pants. He turned his back as I pulled on his clothes, which really wasn't necessary considering that he's already seen me naked. I placed my dress on the floor and stretched.

"Thank you"I said and he nodded. He smiled at me, this exactly like the night we first hooked up. The sweat pants, the nachos, the Paramore, all except the Claude thing. I laid on his bed and sighed. I pulled back his covers and laid inside. It smelt like him, his hair, his clothes, just him. I longed to cuddle with someone, more specifically, Pyro or Claude. I grabbed his hugged crimson pillow and snuggled with it. I heard him laugh and I sat up.

"Content are we?"Pyro asked and I shook my head no.

"Then what will make us content?"Pyro asked as he walked over me. I didn't answer, he sat next to me and stroked my shoulders.

"You"I said and he smiled.

"Spencer you're very vulnerable right now and I don't wanna do this again"Pyro said and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"I asked and he sighed.

"Last night you said you wanted to be with me, right after you broke up with Claude. Then you got back together with him that night after you said you were with me, now you're here because again you and Claude call it quits. Now you're here in my room yet again asking me to help you through yet again another break up between you and Claude"Pyro said to me. I am such a horrible person. I only cause him pain yet he still helps me through my pain. Why does he do this? Is it true that he genuinely loves me? Tears ran down my face and he looked at me with an apologetic stare.

"I'm gonna go"I said and he grabbed my waist.

"Don't, please"Pyro said and I stared at his hands. He placed his hands on my neck and fingered my ears. I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Are you gonna stay with me?"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"Great now let's watch some TV"Pyro said and turned on his TV. We watched Zombie Land then fell asleep in his bed. I had to pee in the middle of the night and tried to get out of the bed but his hands were on my waist. I pulled them off slowly, then walked into his bathroom. I went back into his bed and snuggled close to him, then I fell fast asleep. I woke up at nine a.m. because I felt Pyro get up. I looked around to see him at his computer.

"Come back to bed"I groaned and he laughed. He walked beside his bed and kissed my cheek. He ran his hand on my arm and climbed into his bed with me. He wrapped his hands around my waist snuggled his nose into my neck. I giggled and he kissed my neck with his warm seductive lips. I sighed and pushed him back.

"What's wrong?"Pyro asked and I ran my hand through my hair.

"I think I should go"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"Why?"Pyro asked and I sighed.

"Because _we_ want to be just friends but it feels impossible"I said and he stared at me. He placed his warm hands on my cheeks and made me stare into his pale brown eyes. He combed his fingers through my hair and grinned at me.

"Maybe that's a sign that we shouldn't be friends, but we should be more than friends"Pyro said and I placed my hands on his neck and stared into his pale eyes. Why am I so afraid of falling for Pyro again? I mean the last time we stopped dating because his parents said that he and his family were moving, because his dad got a better job in Florida, which they did. They moved back a couple of months after that when his dad got a better job here.

"I never wanted to break up with you, you know that, don't you?"he said staring at me with eyes that said he loved me and he'd always love me.

"I didn't either but when you left I felt vulnerable and upset. I never thought I'd forgive you for leaving, especially right after our first time"I said and he tensed as started to remembered all we'd been through. He grabbed my hands and sighed.

"Do you me forgive now?"He asked and I nodded.

"Dave I think I'm more in love with you then I am with Claude"I blurted out and he smiled at me, but his eyes gave away that he was surprised. I turned on my side so I didn't face him but he just pulled on my shoulder and made me look at the ceiling. He placed his hands on his bed and slid on-top of me, hovering over my body. I turned my head so I didn't stare into his eyes. He placed kisses on my cheeks as he propt his elbows up to keep his body hovering mine. He ran his hands through my hair and stared into my eyes. I was mesmerized by his eyes, they were so, so captivating the way they stared at me with so much love, more love than Claude had ever showed me. He pulled my head towards his and kissed me, his lips felt better than Claude's could ever. He pressed my face closer to his and our lips smashed together. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I don't want us to take anything too far"Pyro said and I nodded.

"That's what you said last time"I said and he laughed.

"But this time I'm serious"he chuckled and I cuddled up to him.

"I missed you when you were gone, so much it was horrible"I said and he nodded.

"Every girl I saw made me think of you"he said and I blushed.

"I love you"I said and he smiled at me.

"I love you more"Pyro said and I laughed.

"Yeah right"I said and he kissed me.

"I do, more than anything"he said brushing my cheek with his palm.

"Are you sure?"I joked and he nodded.

"I love you Spencer, I always have and I will until I die"Pyro said and I pecked his lips.

"I love you too"I said and our stomachs growled, then we laughed. I sat up and pulled away from his grasped.

"I'm gonna go fix us something, but don't come down okay"I said and he nodded. I walked down stairs and saw Derrick rummaging through their fridge. I walked behind him and he pulled his head out to look at me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday"I said and he nodded.

"Yeah but it wasn't your fault, you just had a bad day"Derrick said and I pushed passed him. I grabbed some eggs, milk, onions, and some chopped ham. I pulled out a pan and a mixing bowl. I made three omelets, one for me, Derrick and Pyro. I handed him his and smiled at him.

"Its a thank you for being my shoulder to cry on"I said and he smiled. He grabbed his plate and went into his room with it. I grabbed the two plates that were left and walked up the stairs with them. I kicked open Pyro's door and almost fainted at what I saw. Claude was here in Pyro's room sitting on his bed.

"Where's Pyro?"I asked and he smiled at me.

"He's around. I'm sorry for what I did, you know the calling you a slut thing"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Get out Claude"I said and he sighed. He walked over to me and grabbed my waist.

"But we have a date tonight"Claude said and I wanted to melt in his arms.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna see you anymore Claude just go okay"I said and clinched his hands into fists and rubbed his forehead.

"Spencer, love, don't lie to yourself, gonna come back to me, maybe not today or tomorrow but you will be back in my arms, sooner on later"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Yeah right, I've that mistake before, probably five times but I'm not making it again, I swear it"I said and he flushed with anger.

"I am in no way a mistake, you were the biggest mistake I have ever made, you're a cheater, you don't put out and on-top of all of it we have a fight and you go to dumb-ass ex"Claude said and I scoffed.

"Claude I have never cheated on you, ever, but you I don't know where to start. You're bossy, abusive, mean, stupid, horrible, you lie, you think I can be bought, and on top of all of that you threw me at a dumpster, look at my scar. Claude you're an asshole and I hate you"I said and he stared at me with wide eyes. He turned towards the window then pulled it open, he turned to me one more time and clinched his fists.

"I still love you, more than anything"Claude said and jumped out of the window. I stood there not caring what happened to him, then Pyro walked into his room. He stared at me and I sighed. He smiled at me grabbed my waist.

"What's wrong?"Pyro asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing"I said and he held me tighter.

"You're sure?"he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah just a bit stressed, I guess"I said and he nodded.

"Well let me know if I can do anything okay?"Pyro said and I nodded.

We ate the omelets then got dressed and walked around town. We stopped at one of our old schools and I laughed.

"Look"I said ecstatically.

"Its the tree we got 'married' under"Pyro said and I leaned on his shoulder.

"I remember back then it was easy. I mean naps, the jungle gym, the biggest decision was picking which kinda milk you wanted, or what you bringing for show and tell"I said and he sighed.

"Simple yet so hard back then"Pyro said and I looked at him confused.

"Come on let's go get 'married' again, I mean we are divorced"I said and he smiled.

"I'd love nothing than to 'marry' you again"Pyro said and I smiled. We hopped over the fence then walked towards the tree, the same flowers always grew there, gray daisies. Pyro grabbed one and handed it to me. He got down on one knee and took my hand.

"We're getting 'married' you're not pro-"I said then he cut me off.

"Be quiet okay Spencer, I've been planning this for a long time"Pyro said and I gasped. He stared into my eyes and sighed.

"Spencer, you're my first love, ever since I figured out that I liked you. When I saw you in your black skirt, with your black bow, all black converse, and that I HEART FANGS tshirt, I felt like I needed to be with you every second of everyday, to protect you, and even though I was only five, I could say proudly that I was in love with you"Pyro said and I smiled a him. I parted my lips but nothing came out, I was speechless, only because I felt the exact same way.

"So that's why I'm asking you Spencer Manner, will you marry me?"Pyro asked and I was speechless. I felt my heart burst with love, excitement, and fear. We can't get married we're so young, I mean I just barely turned sixteen last month. I smiled and ran my hand on his cheek. I couldn't find words to explain what I felt like, so I just kissed him, I mean it was better than just staring at each other. I pulled away and he smiled.

"Is that a yes?"Pyro asked and I coughed almost choking on my spit. When I caught my breath I laughed and he smiled at me.

"So!"Pyro shouted and I flinched.

"I'm sorry"he said taking my hand again.

"Spencer Manner will you marry me, for real?"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"Yes"I said and he smiled. He stood from his knee and grabbed my waist, twirling me around in a circle. He kissed me so many times I couldn't even tell you how many he gave me. We strolled around town then went into a goth jewelry store that I had never been to, or knew existed. He pulled me into the dark store where rings, necklaces, and watches lined cases. He pulled to case with nothing but rings with black diamonds in them.

"Pick one out"Pyro whispered in my ear and I smiled. I decided to go with a simple but gorgeous ring with a simple black two KT diamond. I was expensive but he didn't complain he only paid with cash and smiled at me. He grabbed the ring and placed it on my left ring finger.

"Now its official"he said and smiled at me.

We talked about wedding plans, trying to decide whether to have a Gothic or traditional wedding. I would wear black dress, and he would wear a he would wear a white tux with black everything else, if we had a Gothic wedding, that is. If not I'd wear a traditional white dress, and he'd wear the same tux but in reverse. I decided that I'd rather having a Gothic wedding, I mean come on, do I look like anything about me is traditional? My mom would probably freak about me and Pyro, and the goth wedding would make her go into cardiac arrest.

"I think it should be a semi-formal wedding"I said and he nodded.

"So girls just need a dress and guys need to be dressy?"Pyro asked and I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good, less hassle"he said and I grabbed pen and my old notebook.

"We should write this down"I said and he nodded.

"So where should we have it?"Pyro asked and I shrugged.

"I think the most goth place in the city"I hinted and he smiled.

"You know my mom's afraid of spirits, so the cemetery is out of the question"he said and I sighed.

"Fine but where if not there?"I asked and he sighed.

"There is this creepy old mansion on the other side of town, we can ask the owner and have it there"Pyro said then I really amazing thought hit me.

"What about where had our first date"I said and he smiled widely.

"The old bridge on the other side of town might not be the best place to get married, but I'm telling you that mansion is amazing. You remember where had our last date at, before I left I mean?"Pyro asked and I nodded with a sad smiled.

"I shall never forget"I said and he smiled.

"Remember that yard we started running around in?"he asked and I nodded.

"That's the mansion I'm talking about"he said and I smiled widely.

"Oh well I guess, we can have it there"I said and nodded.

"And what about the reception, cause I was thinking that we should have it at the Coffin Club since that's about the most the Goth place, we could rent it out and your uncle's band could play"he said and I nodded.

"Yeah all ask Jagger maybe he'll even let us use it for free"I said and he nodded.

"I would ask you to stay with me tonight but you probably want to go home right?"he asked and I shook my head.

"No I want to stay with you"I said and he wrapped his arm around my waist then smiled.

"You can stay with me as long as you want fiance"Pyro said then I laughed.

"So how long do we wait for our wedding cause I am want to move in with you, as soon as possible"I said and he laughed.

"I just can't wait until our honeymoon, I'm thinking we should go to the mountains"Pyro said and I smiled.

"Not even married yet and you're thinking about the honeymoon"I said and he laughed.

"I this time to be special, not like last time"he said and I sighed.

"Last time wasn't so bad"I said and he stared at me.

"Okay it was that bad, not to mention that you left me two days later"I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, you know if I could've stayed I would've just for you"he said and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Yeah I know"I said and he sighed. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into his arms with my back to him.

"What can I do to prove it to you?"he asked me placing kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"You could've called me instead of letting me feel like I was hoe for sleeping with you then leaving two days later. You could've came back here for one day and told me you loved. Hell I would've settled for a letter or even an e-mail"I said and he sighed, pressed his lips hard on my skin and tilted his head on mine.

"I promise, on everything, that I will never ever leave you again"he said and I sighed.

"But why didn't you call me, you kept me up all night for four months, and I missed you with a passion, and I was scared that I'd never talk to you again"I said and he sighed deeply.

"Do you still love me though after everything can you honestly say that you still love me?"he asked and I nodded.

"More than anything"I said and he smiled at me. He hugged me tight in his arms, almost cracking my spine, but I didn't care I just wanted him to held me. I squeezed him back and he snuggled his nose into my neck.

"I love you"we said in unison.

We went to my so I could grabbed some of my clothes, I was hoping that my mom wasn't home but to my durprise she and my uncle Sam were there. I tried to sneak passed them and up to my room but my mom caught me.

"Where have you been?"she asked and I sighed.

"I was with Dave"I said and she scolded me. My mom hated Pyro, for leaving me so heartbroken after being together for almost two years.

"Why were you with him, and why is he in my house?"my mom asked and I sighed.

"Mom you can't keep talking to him like that"I said and she turned to see my face.

"You are _my_ daughter, this is _my_ house and _he needs_ to get out of my house now"my mom said and I grabbed his arms.

"No please mom, I love him"I said and she eyed my left hand. She grabbed my hand and pulled off the ring.

"What the hell is this?"she asked examining the ring.

"Mom I'm gonna get married"I said and she stared at me with a confused and insane look in her eyes.

"To who Claude because you're not going to marry him"she shouted and I flinched.

"But I love him"I said and he grabbed my hand.

"If you marry him you're not going to stay in my house"my mom said then tears streamed down my face.

"Mom I-"I but she put the ring in my hand then walked away. I ran upstairs, not realizing that I still had Pyro's hand. I walked inside my room and grabbed my three duffle-bags. I threw all of my stuff into them as I cried. I grabbed my bags then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote notes to all my family before I left I would place them on their beds. I wrote Steve's last because I knew that he of all people would take this the hardest. I grabbed all my bags in my hand then walked outside. I suddenly dropped my bags and back into the house. I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom I love you, but I love Dave too. That's why I'm leaving, if I can't be with him in your house then I won't in your house"I said and she cried. I took my key from my pocket, placed it on the table and walked away. I got outside and saw Pyro and Claude waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?"I asked and he scoffed.

"Does it matter you won't talk to me"Claude said and I nodded.

"I'm talking now, so what do you want?"I asked and he smiled at me.

"Give me -"Claude said and Pyro cut in.

"If you say another chance I'll kill"Pyro said I grabbed his arm.

"Come on babe, give us a minute, please"I said and his eyes turned soft then he sighed.

"If I see you getting too touchy can I spank you?"Pyro asked and I laughed.

"You don't have to ask anymore"I said and he smiled at me. He grabbed my face and stared into my eyes.

"I love you"Pyro said and I smiled.

"I love you too"I said then I pecked his lips. He put his lips to my ear and nibbled on it.

"Remember you are my fiance, okay"Pyro joked and I nodded.

"As you are mine, so don't mess around on me, okay"I said and he nodded.

"I'll bring your bags to my house, okay"Pyro said and I nodded.

"We still gotta tell your parents, I hope they let me stay with you"I said and he sighed.

"We can talk later okay"he said and I nodded. He walked towards his house leaving me alone with Claude.

"So fiances huh?"Claude asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, what about you I mean your cousin's party should a good way to find a nice girl who's willing you give some. I mean that's what you want, right?"I asked and he sighed.

"I don't want anyone but you, and someday I'll have what I want"Claude said and I laughed at him.

"Wow, you really don't get it, do you? I broke up with you, I'm getting married to the guy I've been in love with since I was like five years old. Claude you and I have no chance to get back together, my wedding is in four months"I said and he looked at me.

"What can I do to make you see that you want to be with me?"Claude asked and I grabbed his hair. I pulled his face to mine and he smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me"Claude said and leaned in. I put my hand on his lips and he stared at me.

"I can resist you, I don't want you, I don't need you and I just want you to know that I don't want to be with you"I said bluntly and he frowned at me.

"Spencer let me walk you home, or to Pyro's house"Claude said and I sighed.

"Its not like I have a choice"I said and he smiled. We walked in silence for a while then he grabbed my hand.

"Claude stop I have a fiance"I said and he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"But I don't"he said and I pulled out of his strong grip.

"On second thought get away from me and never see me again"I said and he laughed.

"Its not that easy and you know it. Its not easy being the one who has to chase the other"Claude said and I nodded. Why is he here? Why was he doing this? Do I really hate him? Do I want to get back together with him? Why doesn't he just leave and let me be happy?

"Because you're not happy"Claude said and I stared at him. I am happy, aren't I?

"Claude let me leave, don't hold me back, don't keep me from my life just so I can be in yours"I said and he laughed.

"You want me to go?"Claude said and I nodded.

"Then you're gonna have to stake me straight through my heart"Claude said.

"That can always be arranged"some guy said and I turned around. I was greeted by a guy with gray eyes, blonde hair and a nice build to him.

"What are you doing here Sterling?"the guy asked Claude.

"Hoping to get the girl of my dreams, who just so happens to be getting married"Claude said and I sighed.

"I'm gonna go"I said and walked towards Pyro's house. I ran there almost falling several times. I ran to the door and knocked on it. He came down quick and opened it for me. He looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he had a towel around his waist.

"Hello darling"he said and grabbed my waist. His hair dripped on my skin and I laughed.

"Now I need a shower"I said and he laughed.

"Too bad, we could have done it together, well there's always tomorrow"he said and I laughed. I grabbed his wet hair and kissed him. He pulled me down to sit on the stairs and made me sit on his lap. We stay like that for a while just kissing, then all of a sudden the door opened to reveal his brother with a gang of his friends, with party stuff in their hands.

"Well it looks like there's a party going on already guys"Derrick said and I blushed.

"Yeah now find somewhere else to party we call dibs"Pyro said and I hit his wet chest. I stood from his lap and yawned.

"I'll be in the shower make sure no one comes up I don't trust jocks"I said and he laughed at me. I walked into his bathroom with one my bags in hand then showered, it felt so good to shower in peace. I looked for a bar of soap but couldn't find one, I sighed.

"Dave where's the soap?"I yelled then I heard him running upstairs and into his room.

"Here"he said holding it out by the door. I groaned then reached for it, but I was too short to reach it.

"Just bring it to me please"I said then stepped behind the shower curtain.

"Here"He said and pulled open the curtain a little to stick his hand inside.

"Thank you"I said and stuck my head outside the curtain, to see his surprised face looking at me. I stared at him and looked at his hand. He was going to open the curtain on me.

"You asshole I was gonna kiss you"I said and he grinned at me. I heard the shower curtain move then I felt his hand on my waist.

"Get out"I said and he nodded.

"Kiss"he said and I did. The rest of my shower was calming and I sighed when I got out. I got dressed in my pajamas then went down stairs to see there was actually a party going on. I ran back upstairs and changed into some dark blue skinny jeans, a black Domo shirt and my black and white Converse. I saw Pyro standing in his living room talking to some cheerleaders. My blood boiled but I calmed down. Its nothing, right? I walked to him and grabbed his shirt.

"I was kinda hoping you would've waited for me upstairs"I said and he smiled at me.

"Well I was kinda protecting myself from your abuse"he joked and I laughed.

"I might abuse you tonight"I said and walked away from him. I went into the and grabbed a soda. I decided that the party was lame and went back upstairs. I pulled off my shoes then my clothes and put on some short shorts and I tank top and laid in his bed. About five minutes later Pyro walked in and laid with me.

"Where were you all night?"he asked and I shrugged.

"In here"I said and he smiled.

"You were waiting for me?"he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I wanna go to sleep"I said and he pulled off his pants, then his shirt and wrapped his hands around my waist.


End file.
